Mientras tú dormías, yo te entendía
by beequeen64
Summary: Diana Lonbard, veía con horror a su hermano... Eneida era una sacerdotisa del mundo antiguo, ella lucho para evitar que todo ser viviente muriera en manos de un ser infernal, ahora en el mundo actual ese mal regresa, y ahora su reencarnación en ese tiempo tiene que encontrar la forma de evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

**Mientras tú dormías, yo te entendía.**

**Capitulo 1**

Diana Lonbard, veía con horror a su hermano horrorizada, al caer ella, Martin avía recibido el tremendo golpe que esa vestía tenía reservado para ella, el cae al piso casi inconsciente, el golpe no dejo ver en si la gravedad de sus heridas, Marvin logro hacer que esa cosa se alejara lo suficiente,

-¡Martin¡- fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar de la castaña, Marvin se puso frenético, estaba el solo contra eso, Java estaba ocupado tratando de que el techo no se viniera abajo,

-"piensa Marvin"- no tuvo opción, saco el bastón X, y asiendo del valor igualado al de Martin salto sobre la criatura,

-lo siento MOM se que no debía matarlo- y le clavo en el cráneo el bastón, esta se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, el héroe salto y cayo parado en el suelo,

-¡marvin¡- lo llamo asustada Diana, al llegar noto la increíble cantidad de sangre que la muchacha tenía en sus manos, el rostro de su compañero fue vendado por el suéter de Diana que lo sostenía tratando de detener la sangre, ella lo vio con suplica,

-MOM- el uso su intercomunicador para pedir ayuda,

-debes sacarnos de aquí en seguida- la mujer noto en su voz algo de angustia y abrió un portal, Marvin cargo lo mejor que pudo a su compañero,

-Jaba, desocúpate de eso, regresaremos por ti- después de que el cavernícola los vio partir, solto la pesada viga y se echo a correr saliendo de un brinco por una ventana, todo se derrumbo en cuestión de segundos, jaba quedo caminado por las ruinas viendo el cielo,

Al cruzar el portal MOM noto en diana gran cantidad de sangre, por un momento creyó que era ella la herida, pero cundo noto a Marvin cargando a Martin en ese estado entro casi en Shock,

-Billy, trae una camilla- ella vio el rostro de su agente cubierto por una tela llena de sangre, Diana se echo a llorar al lado e marvin, Billy llego con la camilla y un par de enfermeros del centro, Marvin puso a Martin en la camilla, y estos se fueron desapareciendo rápido, MOM los siguió, Marvin se tiro al suelo exhausto, escucho el llanto de Diana y el se acerco a ella para abrasarla, la culpa y la preocupación era lo que a Diana Lonbard, le pasaba por la cabeza, ella correspondió el abraso del chico y solo le dijo:

-¡por que le dije que lo odiaba¡- Marvin, sintió su corazón desgarrarse, esas palabras tan crueles avían sido las ultimas que la castaña le dirigió a su hermanastro.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Capitulo 2

Unas cuantas horas antes;

En Torrington, Diana por fin avía terminado todo un informe, que le daría puntuación extra en la materia de historia, ese mes avían tenido tantas misiones que se avía atrasado consideradamente en sus tareas, ese trabajo le daría un diez en lugar de un nueve, al ver lo tarde que era lo dejo en su escritorio y salió corriendo de su cuarto,

Mientras nuestro joven héroe, se encontraba dándose una ducha, todas las noches tenia pesadillas extrañas, y tras todo el cansancio de las misiones y las clases no se sentía de gran humor, aunque se irritara con facilidad ese día no abría nadie que lo pusiera de mal humor, todos se preparaban para las vacaciones de verano, eso en cierta forma también lo confortaba, se vistió con su tradicional ropa, salió de su cuarto a su primera clase, se avía perdido el desayuno, pero lo repondría en la primera hora libre, en el camino se encontró con su hermana revisando su mochila,

-¿Dónde, donde?- ella noto su presencia, y lo miro de reojo,

-¿Qué te pasa Di?- el chico le pregunto, pero ella no le hiso caso,

-debí dejarla en el cajón de mi escritorio- el se estraño, si no conociera a su hermanastra, pensaría que estaba loca.

-¿pero la clase empieza en diez?- Martin no entendía nada, al notar la mirada de la castaña algo energética, el dio un paso atrás,

-¿puedes ir por ella?- el ahora si no entendió,

-¿ir por qué?- le dijo confundido,

-mi calculadora, la deje en el cajón de mi escritorio, si llego tarde a la clase de matemáticas el maestro me quitara dos puntos- ella puso cara de afligida,

-espera pero si eres la mejor de la clase- le dijo extrañado,

-pero con todas las misiones que nos a asignado MOM, he faltado principalmente a esa clase, Por favor Martin- el hiso uno de sus pucheros, los dos avían tenido cambios de horarios en sus clases, teniendo una sola clase en conjunto, para Diana esto fue un alivio,

-¿y qué hay de mis clases? –

-por favor Martin- ella puso unos ojos de cachorrito,

-bien te la llevo en un rato- el rubio partió al cuarto de su hermanastra, ablando entre dientes, al llegar, se dirigió al escritorio y saco la calculadora, pero al ver la ventana abierta puso el aparato en escritorio completamente limpio, fue y la cerro,

-después de todo ella también es descuidada- salió de cuarto corrió al salón donde se impartía la clase de historia, el maestro lo vio con fastidio, pero Diana lo dispenso ya no tuvo problema.

Martin avía perdido su clase de Biología, así que se dispuso ir a la máquina de bebidas para tomar algo esperar la siguiente clase, la única que compartía con Diana, al de Historia.

Al salir de clases, Diana se fue a su cuarto, tenía quince minutos, antes de que la próxima empezara, dejo su libro en su cama volteo a ver el escritorio,

-no está- busco por todos lados, y simplemente llego a una conclusión,

-¡Martin¡- como no si el siempre le jugaba bromas, y la asía enojar,

-ya verás- salió de su cuarto como un toro,

Martin entraba al salón de clases, la única clase que disfrutaba era la de historia, avía una chica nueva, que tenía el cabello rojizo y sus ojos era azules, le fascinaba como trenzaba su cabello y como jugueteaba con sus gafas, su piel parecía de porcelana, el solo la miraba a pesar de ser Martin, él creía que sería mejor esperar el momento oportuno,

-Verónica- la saludo Jenny entrando, ella noto que el rubio la observaba y le sonrió, el se volteo a ver la ventana algo sonrojado, en eso Diana entro al salón asiendo un escándalo,

-¡bien Martin dámelo¡- le grito la castaña, a la mirada de todos los presentes,

-¿darte qué?- en la cuestiono, tratando de no subir la voz,

- tú sabes, lo que tomaste del escritorio- esta le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos,

-yo no tome nada más que tu tonta calculadora y te la di o no- él se estaba exaltando, nunca le avía gritado tan fuerte a Diana, pero se sentía tentado,

-pues estaba en mi escritorio y ya no está y el único que entro fuiste tu-

-estas insinuando que soy un ladrón, yo no me lleve nada tuyo-

-eres un completo idiota Martin Mistery, ya dámelo- eso hiso que el rubio se alterara mas,

-¡no te voy a dar nada, porque yo no tome nada de tu maldito escritorio¡- avía levantado tanto la voz que los chicos que pasaban por el pasillo también lo escucharon, pero después comenzó a tranquilizarse, iba a pedirle a Diana un disculpa pero ella se adelanto,

-¡TE ODIO MARTIN MISTERY, ESPERO QUE UN DIA TE MUERAS¡- ella salió del salón, Martin se sintió helado, no sabía cómo racionar, ellos siempre peleaban, pero era la primera vez que ella le decía algo así, todos lo veían con incertidumbre, y con algo de lastima, el suspiro y salió también del salón, el maestro estaba entrando y solo lo vio salir, Jenny sintió algo de pena por el rubio y se quedo intercambiando miradas con Verónica,

Martin le avían dolido esas palabras, su expresión cambio a una muy seria, se escucho la llamada tradicional del reloj u.

-lo que me faltaba- siempre sentía gran alegría al escuchar que tenía una próxima misión, pero en esta ocasión no estaba del todo bien, pero aúna si fue a buscar a Java, lo encontró limpiando los enormes cristales de la ventanales de las instalaciones, el volteo a verlo y noto algo extraño en el,

-¿Martín, estar bien?- el joven lo vio sin poder reaccionar de todo,

- sí, Java no te preocupes, solo puedes ir a buscar a Diana tenemos una misión, - el cavernícola asintió, y fue al cuarto de la chica, Martín busco la entrada del centro, por lo menos esta vez era una puerta, al ver venir a Diana y al cavernícola el cruzo sin dirigirle la mirada, Jaba sentía el gran enojo entre los dos adolecentes,

-Java, no entender- los dos no le respondieron, veían al otro extremo de la transportadora, solo se dirigieron una mirada significativa de enojo al poner sus manos en el escáner,

La maquina hiso lo suyo, y después Billy llego a recibirlos, noto en Martin lo que Java ya avía notado, una mirada perdida,

-¡hola Billy¡- Diana lo saludo, Diana disimulaba muy bien y parecía no tener nada, pero en cuanto Billy le iba a preguntar, Jaba por detrás le hiso una señal de "mejor no preguntar",

-Hola Billy- Martin lo saludo algo desganado, al llegar a la oficina de MOM, Martin hiso lo que nunca asía al llegar a ese lugar, fue y se sentó seriamente en la silla delante del escritorio, MOM lo noto en seguida, pero al ver a Diana la noto más alegre que de costumbre, "algo pasa entre esos dos" pensaba sin dejar de ver a ambos, Billy le hiso la señal de "no preguntar",

-bien agentes hoy les tengo una tarea para ustedes,- empezó a decir, pero por extraño que parezca, le distraía la mirada perdida del rubio,

-necesito que rastren, un ser dibimincional, que ha estado atormentando a la gente de un pueblo, cerca de Japón, - esto no inmuto al rubio, MOM ya se avía preparado para la energética respuesta del muchacho, ella se sintió en otra dimensión,

-este ser es un espécimen raro ya que solo es visto por unos cuantos les daré equipo especial- a pesar de que Martin siempre espero con ansias una misión de ese margen, no parecía prestar la menor de la atención,

-es importante que solo lo capturen, debemos analizarlo para conocer si hay más de uno igual,- a Martin lo hubiera vuelto loco si no estuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos,

-Billy entrégales el equipo- el marciano le entrego a Martin una mochila con su sonrisa característica, pero en la rechazo y no tubo remedio que entregársela a Diana,

-bien MOM, lo tendremos en cuenta- Diana se anticipo antes de interrumpir a Martin de sus pensamientos, Billy los guio al portal, pudo notar la forma de caminar del agente, esto hiso que en la líder del centro se prendiera su alarma de "presentimiento"

-Billy, llama al agente Marvin, esta situación no me agrada- el pequeño marciano obedeció,

Para MOM su mejor agente siempre le sacaba alguna cana verde, pero esta vez solio sin ni siquiera romper algo, o hacer un cementerio que la sacara de quicio, tal vez este hechizado otra vez, como la vez que creyó ser un pirata, o la ves que ese ser enfermizo entro en su cuerpo, sea lo que fuera no le iba a despejar el ojo de enzima.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Me han fallado algunas partes de los capítulos, he tenido errores, pero en si el culpable es mi corrector ortográfico, no está bien calibrado.

**Mientras tú dormías, yo te entendía.**

**Capitulo tres.**

El portal los dejo cerca del pueblo, este era rodeado por un bosque enorme, a Diana se le ocurría mil maneras de tratar de hablar con los pobladores, pero para su suerte nadie le entendía, todos los miraban con extrañeza, Martin dejaba que ella guiara a donde avía que ir, las ganas de conversar se le avían apagado, y el solo hecho de dirigirle una palabra a su hermanastra le causaba un vuelco en el estomago;

-"no lo entiendo porque me afecta tanto sus palabras, no son como para prestarles la mayor de la atención," - pero volviendo a escuchar en su cabeza una y otra vez esas palabras, y recordando la expresión en el rostro de su hermana, solo pudo crear que ella realmente le deseara la muerte, su mundo se bloqueo por completo, no entendía la razón por la cual le pasaba todo eso, mas aun el por qué después de casi once años de conocer a Diana, él tenía que ser el que cediera todo el tiempo, el muchacho no noto la mirada de preocupación de Diana, el no se comportaba nunca de esa manera, ni cuando se encontraban en gran peligro, el siempre avía sido fuerte y valiente en cualquier circunstancia, para ella eran cualidades que mas apreciaba en él; sabía que tendría que pedirle disculpas pero también que en ese momento el no querría escuchar palabra de ella, y a pesar de lo notorio de su actitud y lo obstinado que siempre era no querría admitir a nadie que lo que le avía dicho le avía afectado,

-¡hola¡- una chica de aspecto asiático la saludo, si Diana no hubiera estado tratando de que su mirada no fuera percatada por Martin, no se hubiera percatado del saludo que Gracias al cielo pudo entender,

-¡hola¡ tu si puedes entendernos- la chica sonrió ante la respuesta de la castaña,

-claro, soy el contacto de pueblo, todos los turistas vienen conmigo, un amigo se percato de su presencia y como nuestro idioma no es tan parecido al tradicional de Japón, creyó que serviría de algo en hablarme- la chica tenía un traje tradicional, parecía que todo en el pueblo no tenia tanta tecnología, pero "a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo,"

-me alegra, hemos estado buscando a alguien que pueda darnos información sobre los hechos extraños, que a ávido a los alrededores,- la chica cambio de expresión, aunque sabía que nadie en el pueblo podría entender a los extranjeros, sería mejor hablar en su oficina,

-tal vez quieran venir conmigo a un lugar más tranquilo, devén estar cansados- ella noto la expresión en el rubio ella le sonrió, pero el permaneció inerte, eso fue el colmo para Diana, pero la chica asiática antes de que la castaña le dijera algo, le puso la mano en su hombro, y le hiso una señal de que la siguiera, Diana noto que Martin caminaba detrás de ellos como no queriendo ir, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes, que ponerse a discutir otra vez con él, y a pesar de cómo resulto su ultima rencilla, sabía que abría trapos al sol que sacar por parte de los dos, al llegar al lugar Martin se sentó rápido en una silla, y la chica regionaria invito a pasar a Diana a su oficina,

-tu amigo, se siente bien, el médico de lugar puede revisarlo, - Diana le sonrió, sabía que lo menos que necesitaba era un medico tal vez un psiquiatra, la chica era muy cortes,

-tranquila, el estará bien- se noto en su rostro algo de fastidio,

-ustedes dos pelearon no,- Diana no supo responder, como avía adivinado,

-tranquila, se detectar esas cosas entre las parejas,- Diana se echo a reír,

-creo que interpretaste mal las cosas, el es mi hermanastro, no mi novio, y la razón por la que peleamos, fue por…- ella no supo que decir, en si no era por estar confiando en una completa extraña su situación, sino porque ahora que estaba más tranquila entendió la estupidez del pleito,

- a fue por eso, - le dijo la chica, Diana se extraño por ese comentario,

-bueno eso no importa por ahora, a todo esto creo que no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Diana Lonbard, y como dije mi hermanastro Martin Mistery, y claro Java, son los de afuera- ella le extendió la mano,

-yo soy Mei Hwan, puedo ayudarles con lo que buscan- ella saco unas imágenes,

-yo contante al centro, durante varias noches esto se a aparecido por los alrededores, y bueno- ella hiso una pausa, miro por la ventana mientras Diana veía las imágenes, unos ojos rojos se apreciaban en la imagen, ella sintió un escalofrió,

-son esas cosas las que asen que nuestros jóvenes mueran - ella se sentó al decir esto, pareció entristecer,

- espera ¿Han Muerto?- la castaña logro controlar un temblor que le ocasiono el miedo,

-si, después de volver del bosque al terminar un ritual sagrado ellos solo enfermaban y con el tiempo Morían - Diana siguiendo, la rutina de detective aprendidas por su rubio hermanastro, noto una foto de la joven con un muchacho de la misma edad que ellos, sintió ñañaras en su estomago, tuvo una leve suposición,

-¿tu lo has visto? – ella se animo a preguntar, volviendo a ver las fotos,

-no, las fotos las tomo mi hermano,- ella las tomo amablemente de las manos de la castaña,- las miro con dolor,

-entonces hablaremos con el- la asiática sonrió un poco,

- ya no pueden, el murió apenas ayer- Diana no se sorprendió, su suposición era cierta, aun que esperaba a verse equivocado,

-¿sabes donde las tomo?- ella asintió en silencio,

-los llevare en un rato, tengo que preparar algunas cosas- Diana le sonrió, y le puso la mano en su hombro en señal de condolencias, era muy amable ella sintió que debía ser amable también, y después se propuso salir,

-Diana,- ella volteo antes de salir,

-deberías hablar con tu hermano, palabras como esas lastimas con gran fuerza el corazón- la castaña no supo que decir, el cómo lo avía sabido era un misterio, ella asintió con la cabeza y salió, se confundió unos minutos, noto que java veía a Mártir con extrañeza, estaba con los ojos cerrados y recostado en la silla, antes que nada ella pensó en disculparse se sintió con remordimiento por la palabras de Mei, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar, ella le tomo la muñeca pero el raciono jalando su brazo, eso hiso que el reloj se le zafara quedando en la mano de Diana, ella noto que él estaba más enfadado con ella de lo esperaba, pero fue interrumpida por una voz conocida,

-hola, chicos- Marvin apareció en el portón de la puerta, tenía una sonrisa, Diana se quedo encantada,

-¡Marvin¡- ella pronuncio, olvidando por completo el asunto con su hermanastro, el enarco una sega, pero después lo ignoro, como a todos, el otro miro a Martin y ni una rabieta ante su presencia ni algún comentario sarcástico, se extraño, entendiendo por que MOM lo avía enviado a checar a ambos, solo pudo pensar,

-"¿Qué demonios le ocurre?"- Diana se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo,

-¿Qué haces aquí Marvin?-ella le pregunto,

-nada Diana, solo MOM quisiera que esto se resolviera antes del anochecer- en si el rubio dos, se refería a la situación entre ambos hermanos, pero Marvin estaba de incognito, y prefería seguir así, al menos hasta saber que les pasaba,

-bien, entonces te pondré al tano, - ella lo saco del lugar dejando a Martin y a Jaba en el edificio, el chico bajo su mirada con tristeza,

-no deberías pensar de esa forma- lo saco de su letargo la Joven Mei,

-¿de qué?- le pregunto Martin de la mejor forma que pudo,

-tu lo sabes, no tengo que decírtelo, niño mal humorado, además luces como si no hubieras dormido en días, no creo que sea bueno que camines hasta donde vamos esta algo lejos- la chica le dijo a Martin, el se sorprendió parecía leer sus pensamientos,

-no, no los pensamientos, leo tu aura,- él se sobresalto,

-no te asustes, es un don, solo quiero ayudarte,- la miro y después solo la ignoro,

-si, nos vas a acompañar lo mejor es que comas algo,- ella le acerco unas manzanas, al ver que el solo se volteo y salió del lugar, ella tomo cuatro de los frutos y los puso en su mochila, Java tomo una y se la fue comiendo, afuera Diana la avía contado todo lo que averiguo a Marvin,

-Bien, Diana entonces los acompañare, esto puede ser algo arriesgado- en eso Martin salió, y atrás de el Java y la joven, que se avía cambiado de ropa a una de excursión,

-bien, tenemos que salir rápido, o no llegaremos antes de que anochezca- les dijo la chica,

-hola- la saludo marvin, ella le sonrió,

-¿el si es tu novio?- la pregunto a Diana, los dos se sonrojaron, mas Marvin,

-no, somos amigos- le dijo Diana, esto hiso que el rubio dos se sonrojara mas,

Los cinco, comenzaron a caminar marvin le echaba un ojo a su compañero, cada vez lo notaba mas exhausto, Mei se paro para sacar algo de su mochila,

-lo mejor es que descansemos un poco de aquí no falta mucho- ella saco una manzana y se la ofreció a Martin, fuera de la vista de Diana,

-no seas testarudo y cómela- le dijo en susurro, el tubo que obedeser,

Diana se sentó lejos de él y marvin curioso se sentó a su lado, al principio solo miro la hermosa naturaleza, pero después comenzó a hablar Diana,

-no, quiere ni dirigirme la palabra- le dijo seria,

-si, lo note, ¿quieres contarme?- ella lo miro,

-solo peleamos, pero creo que le dije algo que lo hirió- ella tomo sus rodillas, y volteo a ver a su hermano que avía devorado la manzana en un segundo,

-debió ser algo grave para ponerlo así- Marvin no quería sonar entrometido, pero parecía que ambos necesitaría ayuda, en eso Mei tomo su mochila y les indico que continuasen,

Después de un rato, llegaron a lo que parecía un templo, paresia antiguo,

-¿segura que aquí fue donde tomo las fotos?- le pregunto Diana,

-si, aquí se hace el ritual de los jóvenes, ha cambiado un poco desde hace unos años,- le contesto, entregándole de nuevo las fotos, tanto Marvin y Martin se quedaron viendo la fotos un rato,

-debemos revisar el interior del lugar- le dijo Martin a su contraparte,

-si, también lo creo- Marvin seguía observando las fotos, después noto que Martin avía recuperado un poco de su carácter, Martin noto que a Mei no le agrado esa idea,

-no, tienes por qué entrar si no quieres- Martin se acerco y se lo dijo también en un susurro,

-tu tampoco- ella lo miro con seriedad,

-eso no es cierto del todo- él le dio una sonrisa,

- ¿sabes que no es tu obligación?- ella le seguía diciendo,

-no, nunca lo ha sido,- el volteo a ver a su hermana,

-entonces toma, mantenlo cerca de tu corazón- ella le colgó un dije a Martin en el cuello, el lo oculto dentro de su camisa, y le dio una sonrisa,

-solo cuídate, no sabes lo que te espera- eso sonó mas como advertencia, que como despedida,

Dejando atrás a Mei, los demás agentes entraron, Martin seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Diana, los tres se detuvieron a checar el enorme salón, se dirigido solo a Marvin que le conto como un intermediario lo que Diana avía averiguado,

-parece que se avuelto buena en esto- le dijo si que ella los escuchara,

-le has enseñado bien- le dio una palmada en la espalda,

-ja,ja – se tomo la frente,

-sabes que ella, no hablaba en serio verdad- él lo miro,

-¿ya te conto?- el noto que avía metido la pata,

-bueno no todo, pero deverias hablar con ella – Martin solo perdió la mirada, Marvin entendió que los dos ocuparían tiempo, mas por él, en eso escucharon un aullido aterrador,

-eso sonó en la parte de atrás- Marvin se acerco a Diana, Martin avanzo, se paro en frente de ellos, del fondo de la enorme sala salió un enorme perro negro, parecía estar ciego, pero parecía seguirlos con el olfato, al oler a Martin se abalanzo sobre él, al notarlo Jaba corrió y lo tomo del asico,

-eso es Jaba, suéltalo a las tres- le grito Marvin, sacando de su reloj la red, Martin al querer hacer lo mismo, noto la ausencia de su reloj,

-uno, dos, …-

el perro le gano en fuerza a Java, y lo lanzo a una columna asiendo que esta se rompiera, el techo comenzó a derrumbar, una viga callo junto a Marvin, esto dio un sato pero soltó la red, el perro sintió el olor de Diana, y fue tras ella, saco el reloj de su hermanastro y comenzó a buscar la red pero el tiempo se le agotaba, Martin corrió asía su hermana pero la velocidad de animal era considerada, logro empujarla para evitar el golpe de este, pero fue él quien termino lanzando bruscamente con una de sus garras alcanzándolo a golpear en el rostro, el animal quedo por encima de él, Martin sentía su rostro ardido, y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, fue cayendo en una obscuridad, observando los ojos rojos de la enorme bestia, poco después sintió a la castaña a su lado, sin ninguna duda se aferro a ella,

-¡Martin¡- fue lo último que escucho sumergido por completo en la obscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado; les agradezco mucho que lo lean.

**Mientras tú dormías, yo te entendía.**

**Capitulo cuatro.**

"_**Martin despertó en un lugar muy obscuro, al principio creyó que era la noche, pero al sentir agua a su alrededor su reacción fue buscar aire, pero en minutos se dio cuenta que no lo necesitaba, todo era obscuridad, no tenia idea de donde o como avía llegado, sus recuerdos solo llegaba a esa pelea con Diana, el tiempo se avía detenido, solo el deseo que alguien lo encontrara pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho."**_

MOM, solo podía ver como los médicos del centro corrían alrededor de su joven agente, la intriga la invadía,

-MOM tenemos que hablar- le dijo la medico a cargo,

-claro- MOM la miro con intriga,

-no está en condiciones de sobrevivir, se encuentra muy débil- MOM no sabía cómo contestarle,

-suena como si tuvieras otra opción- le dijo apresurándola,

-si, la tecnología de los Capersanos, sería de gran utilidad, no es agresiva y le daría tiempo de tomar fuerzas para una intervención- MOM lo pensó, esa raza alienígena se caracteriza por una fortaleza y compatibilidad con todos los de su especie, no era una solución,

-necesitaremos sangre de un familiar sercano- le dijo tratando de apresurarla,

-tranquila yo me encargo de eso,- después salió del centro de urgencias, tenía que contactar a alguien en especial,

Avían pasado horas, desde la llegada de sus agentes, todo paso tan rápido para su gusto, Billy estaba en la sala de espera, tenía una taza de té en sus manos, no le tubo que preguntar nada, la cara de la gerente no se veía muy complaciente, noto que Diana se encontraba sentada, Marvin estaba a su lado y le recibió al marciano el té,

-bien Marvin que fue lo que ocurrió- MOM trato de no sonar tan exaltada,

Marvin le dio el té a Diana y después comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido,

-así que simplemente todo se salió de sus manos- Marvin asintió, Diana miro a MOM,

-¿Cómo esta, se va a poner bien?- la gerente no deseaba poner más nerviosa a la chica, pero tampoco podía mentirle,

-Martin, no parece estar en buen estado, perdió mucha sangre,-miro a Diana, en si no podía perder más tiempo,

- tengo que hacer una llamada- ella iba a salir a su oficina, Marvin se acordó de un pendiente,

-MOM, tengo que volver por Java- ella volteo a ver a su ayudante, que lucía igual de inquieto que ella,

-Billy, Abre el portal, ve a buscarlo, y también a esa chica que debe estar esperándolos, no es bueno dejarla sola en la noche en ese lugar,- MOM salió sin decir mas, Marvin se sentó junto a Diana, el sabia que para ella Martin era muy importante, no sabía cuánto, los rumores de que avía algo más que una simple hermandad entre ellos cruzaban por todo Torrington, eso Asia que el simplemente se rindiera al invitar a la castaña a salir, para ser su hermano Martin era muy celoso, tal vez era porque la quería demasiado o por que el estaba enamorado de ella, fuera cual fuera la razón, el no dejaría que ningún chico se acercara a ella así de fácil,

Billy cruzo el portal, y al hacerlo noto a Java sentado a un lado de la chica al parecer esta estaba preocupada, avía encendido un fuego, regresar al pueblo en la obscuridad no era prudente,

-Hola- dijo él con su traje de humano, esto ocasiona que la chica brincara del susto, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos,

-¿de dónde saliste?- le pregunto la chica,

-del centro, vengan les explicare en un lugar seguro- ella tomo su mochila y los tres cruzaron el portal.

MOM se encargo de comunicarse con Gerald, el tomo la noticia tal vez no también pero por lo menos actuó con prudencia,

-segura, iré de inmediato- el hombre se levanto de su escritorio, MOM lo tranquilizo,

-los médicos se están encargando, necesitamos algo de sangre compartible, no hay mucho tiempo,-

-iré de inmediato, donde quiere verme- ella sonrió,

-por suerte, hay una mejor manera- ella abrió el portal y en menos de lo que esperaba Gerald ya avía atravesado, estaba vestido como para una conferencia,

-bien, lléveme con él- el hombre se notaba nervioso, en si la mujer no lo culpaba, Martin era su único hijo de sangre a pesar de que amaba mucho a los dos, ella avía investigado que la verdadera madre de Martín avía muerto en un accidente de auto donde el pequeño avía salido también lastimado,

Al llegar a la sala de espera el hombre vio a su hija, entada en el sillón, se acerco a ella,

-¿estas bien hija?- pregunto intranquilo,

-si, el que nos preocupa es Martin- le dijo entre soñosos,

-Bien, vamos- le dijo a MOM, que lo guio a donde Martin estaba, al entrar los enfermeros comenzaron a preparar un lugar para sacarle al hombre la sangre necesaria, el se acerco a su hijo, le rompió el corazón verlo tan vulnerable y frágil ahí acostado en una especie de capsula que todavía no avían cerrado, su rostro estaba siendo desvendado por una de las enfermeras, el hombre noto el terrible estado en que se encontraba, tenia marcado tres cortadas que parecían ser profundas y una de ellas avía alcanzado su ojo derecho, parecía que todavía sangraba, le pusieron en la cara una especie de crema y después le colocaron un respirador , le avían retirado su camisa, y dos collares que tenía en el cuello, después sigueron unos electrodos y un catéter en su brazo, izquierdo, en si en cuanto terminaron cerraron la capsula y comenzó a llenarse de agua eso creyó que era el hombre, la sangre que le avían sacado era dos litro no creía que estuvieran muy seguros de cuanta sangre iban a necesitar, conectaron la bolsa al catéter desde fuera de la capsula, esta comenzó a ingresar al cuerpo de su hijo, un rayo azul y otro amarillo recorrían el cuerpo de su hijo con una precisa sincronía, a pesar de lo que llegare a pensar el hombre después de una horas comenzó a notar en una maquina que sus signos vitales se restablecían, esto no le permitió protestar por tal extraño procedimiento, quedo aliviado, el solo lo veía recostado, le volvieron a retirar otro litro de sangre, MOM observaba desde afuera, la doctora Rain era muy buena en lo que asía, no solo atendía a seres humano si no a varia razas alienígenas que trabajaban en el centro, tal vez en un hospital particular la suerte de su agente hubiera sido trágica,

**Martin dormía y despertaba en el mismo lugar, le parecía extraño no necesitar aire en donde estaba, en si sintió algo flotando cerca de su rostro, acerco su mano, era pequeño y al parecer estaba atado a su cuello, lo apretó con su mano y salió una pequeña luz de él, dando a ver que el lugar en donde estaba no era tan profundo, el logro acercarse a la orilla, era un lugar lúgubre, en donde avía estado era un estanque, la luna se veía en todo su esplendor en el cielo nocturno, una luz apareció en frente de Él, sintió el deseo de seguirla, lo llevo hasta un enorme doyo, este era rodeado por arboles de bosque, la luz lo llevo asta adentro, en la salida al jardín trasero estaba sentada una mujer, **

-¿tu eres Martin Mistery?- su voz intimidante lo sobresalto,

-¿Quién pregunta?- le regreso la pregunta, era una mujer de ropas blancas, pelo largo y negro y piel muy blanca, y unos ojos de color verdes, a su lado avía un perro blanco,

-mi nombre es Soraya, y soy una Shinigami, tu alma es una de las más fuertes y valerosas que he visto, dime niño, ¿Por qué decidiste enfrentar a ese imitación de un Sabueso del infierno?- Martin pensó un segundo se acordó de todo lo que avía pasado y recordó a Diana,

-esa cosa quería herir a mi hermana- le dijo tratando de que se notara su enojo pero por alguna extraña razón no podía,

-en cambio el que termino herido y al borde de la muerte fuiste tú- ella se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Martín,

-esa chica es muy especial para ti, o no, harías cualquier cosa por ella, pero has desgastado todo tu enojo y ansiedad en ella, - la mujer dio vueltas alrededor de Él, Martín no entendía que ocurría pero sí que esa mujer lo ponía de malas,

-pero eso no me responde a mi cuestión ¿Por qué decidiste enfrentarte al demonio?- el rubio tomo aire para seguir,

-¡esa mascota han tomado vidas humanas ¡- así si pudo sacar más de su voz,

-esas pobres almas están bajo mi cuidado al igual que la tuya- ella salió al enorme jardín,

-esos chicos son inocentes ¿Por qué los persigue?- le pregunto Martín acercándose a ella,

- inocentes, vaya si que estas equivocado, esos humanos cargan la conciencia sucia de todos sus antepasados, semillas que todavía no muestran sus frutos amargos y egoístas- le decía la mujer,

-te equivocas- le dijo el rubio,

- solo ellos son los únicos que pueden demostrar que me equivoco, y al parecer lo hice contigo- prácticamente esa mujer lo ponía de malas,

- tú, te sacrificaste por esa chica que no hiso mas que dañar tu pobre corazón,- él se sintió raro,

-eso es admirable, un espíritu puro, a pesar de que te hiso daño tú la salvas, ella es una mala agradecida- la mujer parecía tener razón pero Martin no quería aceptarlo,

-usted no la conoce- le dijo indignado,

-claro que si, ella solo desea saciar su sed de conocimiento, ella no ve más allá del razonamiento y la ciencia a pesar de que todo se aparezca frente a sus ojos, sin comprender que todo tiene su raíz en un mismo punto, la fantasía y la ciencia son hermanos como tú y esa niña, tan unidos pero separados- el rubio se sintió fatigado y cayó al piso, no era de todo cierto,

-tranquilo aquí estas a salvo, pero si sales ese monstro te devorara antes de siquiera acercarte a ellos- ella se acerco al chico,

Martin tenía un sueño pacifico, su mente solo paseaba por el rotundo silencio que su mente ocasionaba,

-eres diferente Martin Mistery, tal vez tu si sobrevivas- ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Gerald tuvo que quedarse un rato sentado en la camilla para no caer al piso, Martin después de casi ocho horas ahí adentro mostraba mejor aspecto, en si el hombre tenía miedo, pero él nunca lo demostró, como muchas otras cosas, como el carillo que el siempre le tuvo, siempre creyó que la disciplina era lo más importante,

-"Martin, tienes tarea"-

-"Martin no pierdas tu tiempo jugando"-

-"hijo, esas cosas no existen"-

-"porque no eres un poco mas como Diana, usa tu cerebro hijo"-

Claramente el tiempo que pasaba con su hijo, era para regañarlo o ponerlo a estudiar, le dio una última mirada, y solo rogo al cielo que su hijo volviera con él.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

**Capitulo cinco**

Billy al cruzar el portal, no se avía dado cuenta que lo que hirió a Martin cruzo con ellos en una sombra, el cerro el portal y llevo a Mei con Marvin y Diana,

-Mei, puedes quedarte con nosotros en la mañana te llevaremos a tu casa,- ella le sonrió a Billy el se sonrojo,

-¿Cómo está tu hermano Diana?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado,

-asen lo que pueden- le dijo tratando de sonreírle,

-yo, lamento todo esto, fue mi culpa- dijo fluidamente,

-¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa? Tu solo querías ayudar a tu pueblo a que todo terminara, ahora ese ser dejara en paz a tu pueblo- le decía Marvin, recordando como lo avía destruido,

-eso espero Marvin- ella le dio un abrazo a la castaña,

MOM, estaba sola en su oficina revisaba su computador tratando de revisar los otros casos en progreso, en si Martin no era su único agente, pero la situación era la responsabilidad de la seguridad de cada uno de ellos, sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella, volteo por unos segundos pero no pudo ver nada,

-necesito un café- ella salió de la oficina, y detrás de ella aparecieron uno ojos rojos, ella volteo al sentir escalofríos, pero no logro ver nada,

Gerald salió de la enfermería y se sentó a un lado de Diana,

-hola- le dijo el hombre a Mei,

-¿eres amiga de Diana?- ella sonrió

-bueno apenas la conozco, pero si me gustaría ser su amiga,- ella le extendió la mano,

-Soy Mei Wang,

-Gerald Mistery, el papa de Diana y de Martin- los dos sonrieron,

-ella nos ayudaba en la misión, papa- le dijo Diana, en la abraso soltando la bolita de algodón que sostenía en su brazo,

MOM entro con una taza de café en la mano,

-Sr. Mistery, veo que se siente mejor- él le dedico una sonrisa,

-si gracias, por todo-

-le pediré que me preste a su hija un momento- ella levanto la vista,

- también ustedes - les dijo a Java y a Billy,

-traigan a Mei,- salió del lugar de vuelta a su oficina,

En la oficina de MOM se sintió un frio impactante, se sentaron a espera a que MOM terminara de darle un sorbo a su café,

-Bien Diana, se que sonara incomodo pero necesito que me digas cual fue la razón por laque Martin entro a la oficina con esa actitud- ella se quedo muda, no sabía si era necesario, pero avía llegado la hora de ser fuerte, y afrontar las consecuencias de lo que dijo,

-solo peleamos, y yo le dije algo que seguramente le dolió mas de lo que hubiera imaginado- ella hiso una pausa,

-¿Qué fue Diana?- MOM la animo a seguir,

-que esperara que se muriera algún día- lo dijo aguantando el llanto, MOM puso una mirada seria, ambos se avían estresado demasiado, el trabajo en el centro se multiplico en esos días y en si sus agentes especiales como Martin y Marvin recibieron la carga más pesada, incluyendo a Diana, ellos trabajaban en forma rápida y precisa, y en cada caso siempre obtenían buenos resultados, no es que sus demás agentes fueran malos en lo que asían,

-Diana, los dos estuvieron sometidos a estrés extra, no debes de culparte por esto, nuestra situación en actividad paranormal aumento de manera considerable, Martin solo estaba agotado, es todo- ella le dio una sonrisa.

-creo que a cualquiera que te aprecie tanto como tu hermano, también se sentiría dolido por ello,- le dijo la joven Mei, MOM salió de sus pensamientos,

-tu hermano tiene una facultad que muchos no tienen, y esa misma facultad ase que no quiera culparte por lo que dijiste, el siempre estará ahí para ti, sin importar que tan lejos lo quieras algunas veces,- Diana soltó sus lagrimas, Mei tenía una habilidad sorprendiste era comprensible, pero a pesar de lo que le decían, Diana sintió que si Martin moría nunca se lo perdonaría,

-gracias Mei,- ella la abraso,

-cambiando de tema, agente Lonbard, puedes devolverme el equipo que le preste- Diana su recordó que cundo fueron con Mei a su oficina, la dejo en el sillón, y bueno con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza la dejo olvidada,

-bueno MOM- la castaña se cruzo de manos,

-no, me digas que la pedirse,- le dijo la gerente enfadada,

-pues perder no, pero no la tengo conmigo- le respondió su agente, ella era buena a su manera pero a veces hasta Martin cuidaba mejor el equipo que ella, por lo menos el lo destruye, o explota, lo raya, lo descompone, en si le da un uso, pero nunca lo deja abandonado en un lugar para que pueda ser encontrado por un civil,

-no hay remedio con ustedes- dijo MOM.

En eso un aire espectral, los hiso ponerse en guardia, Marvin sintió como algo lo empujo muy fuerte, cayó al piso y después un aullido que los dejo aturdidos, se tiraron al suelo tratando de que no les afectara el ruido infernal, Marvin fue atrás de sillón arrastrando a Diana,

-¿Cómo demonios nos encontró?- grito Diana al notar la figura del mismo ser que los ataco en Japón,

-no lo sé, pero ahora se arrepentirá de todo- Marvin estaba confiado, mas de una docena de agentes en el cetro, ese ser estaría rodeado, pero en seo un grito de la asiática lo hiso poner atención,

-¡Mei!- gritaron, Marvin corrió y la sujeto pero era muy rápido, casi los golpea pero MOM uso una de sus armas y lo aparto lejos, Marvin soltó a la chica que corrió donde Diana estaba,

La vestía lanzo otro aullido, pero esta vez hubo más viento, Marvin salió volando de la oficina, encontró a Gerald parado cerca de la oficina, el chico entendió que avía mas en riesgo en ese momento de lo que avía querido, los dos corrieron a donde los demás,

-MOM debemos contenerlo- le grito el chico, la gerente aun estaba aturdida pero no dejaba que esto la afectara en el combate,

-Billy, Proyecto 74, lleva a Diana- el marciano obedeció en un minuto, Gerald vio correr a Diana frente de el, quiso detenerla, pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que las luces comenzaban a prenderse y a apagarse, sintió que eso ocasionaría problemas a los doctores que estaban con su hijo, MOM también lo noto, sabía que la doctora no tendría tiempo para preparar a Martin para escapar, tenía que pensar en algo.

Martin se encontró en una habitación enorme, estaba decorada de forma oriental, se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en una cama, al levantarse se dio cuenta que tenia ropa distinta, parecía tradicional, mas como la que usaba un rounin que un samurái, en si no entendía por qué sabia la diferencia, en fin, se encontraba divagando, entendía que desde su carrera en el centro diría que ya se había acostumbrado a todo tipo de sucesos extraños, pero esto sobrepasaba sus expectativas, en su búsqueda de una salida, ya que no veía una bendita puerta en toda la habitación, encontró un espejo, al antiguo y bello, parecía a la época de la película de Norferatur, en si era su película favorita, toco el espejo y el cristal se movió como gelatina, como en un estanque,

-¿debes sentirte un gran idiota?- Martin se asusto por lo que su reflejo le estaba diciendo,

-¿Por qué lo pensaste?- no quería responderle pero ofendió su orgullo,

-solo mírate, todo el tiempo finges ser algo mas, para evitarte problemas con la sociedad que no te acepta,- Martin entendió el juego, un espejo que te muestra una parte tuya totalmente distinta, en si por lo que le decía entendió que era la inconformidad,

-bien, solo voy a ignorarte- le dio una sonrisa y se dispuso a alejarse,

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- la pregunta resonó en su mente,

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, crees que resistirás el aguantar todo?- el rubio se detuvo, cayó en la trampa,

-tu sabes de qué estoy ablando, no piensas nunca en ti mismo, solo despiertas y piensas en como resistirás un día mas sin confesarle lo que sientes, no es como cuando le pides salir a Jenny, o ves a otra chica, esto es real, y aprecias lo que haces en el centro por qué es lo único que te une a ella,

-claro que no lo que hago en el centro es…..- en si su cordura lo detuvo, estaba charlando o más bien peleando con un espejo,

-no eres más que una imitación de héroe, Martin Mistery, debes aprender a pensar en lo que tú quieres, y menos en lo que los demás esperan de ti- el sonrió,

-no es prudente hablar de esto ahora- Martin quería callarse a sí mismo, era la primera vez que su voz lo irritaba tanto,

-piénsalo, Martin, cuando aceptes tus sentimientos por ella, comenzara a caviar nuestra vidas, o realmente resistirás el hecho, de que alguien más la tome en sus brazos, seguirás fingiendo que eres su hermano protector- el dio un paso atrás y volvió a mirar a su reflejo a los ojos, pero este desapareció, las lagrimas le brotaron sin poder detenerlas, porque todo lo que le avía dicho era verdad, en si desde que llego a Torrington el noto esos cambios asía ella,

-no saldrás- le dijo una voz infantil, observo que su reflejo ahora tenía siete años,

-estas atrapado y no saldrás- pesimismo, lo que le faltaba, en si era lo que usaba cuando se enfrentaba a su padre,

-sabes no me avía dado cuenta – le dijo con el mismo tono,

-pues que tonto de tu parte, soquete- el nunca había dicho eso, pero recordó la vez que lo hiso, el se lo grito a su padre, el respondió con un golpe en la cara, el golpe según recordó fue fuerte, sangro consideradamente, pero eso no le importo, a él le aterro la cara de Diana cuando lo vio sangrar mucho, está asustada en verdad, en si él no volvió a retar a su padre, en solo acepto sus ordenes, se volvió algo frio con él, no quería volver a ver a Diana así, ella los quería a los dos, verlos pelear siempre la ponía triste y él lo nota,

-ves estas perdido, ríndete- el niño que en realidad era él lo estaba fastidiando,

-no me interesa lo que digas, ralamente planeo salir de aquí, así que si no tienes otro comentario, que sea realmente útil mejor lárgate de aquí- la respuesta de Martin hiso que el niño desapareciera, se alivio, no quería más sorpresas, solo se sentó en la cama, y trato de pensar en cómo salir de ahí, no sabía ni cuánto tiempo avía pasado, ni por qué esa mujer lo dejo solo ahí,


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Martin se encontraba más que arto de ese espejo, no dejaba de escucharlos, a cada comentario él se preguntaba si lograría resistir tan crueles palabras, para el eran apuñaladas en su corazón,

-¡basta!- grito, se arrodillo en el suelo y se cubrió los oídos, sus lagrimas se desbordaron, eran años de reprimir todo eso, años de ignorar lo que era tan evidente que volver a escuchar todos esos fastidiosos, lo asían querer dejar de existir,

-por favor, no quiero, yo no quiero,- el no se levantaba del suelo,

-¿Qué no quieres? – se escucho decir al espejo, pero la voz sonó mas comprensible,

-no quiero un día, dañar a mi hermana, si realmente nos uniéramos, se que un día la terminare lastimando, y eso yo no me lo perdonaría,- el observo tímidamente la figura en el espejo, al principio creyó que era su padre, pero al verlo bien era algo más joven,

-eso no te consta,- le dijo con el mismo tono,

-claro que si, casi todo el tiempo la hago enojar, no soy capaz de comportarme como ella lo desea, no soy lo que espera de un novio, lo único que hago bien es protegerla, y eso solo funciona porque la veo como mi hermana, -

-vaya, si eso piensas entoces, quiere decir que te has rendido, - Martin lo miro a los ojos, en se dio cuenta que era el mismo, pero algo más maduro,

-¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga? Ella desea tipos como Marvin, algo que yo nunca lograría, porque solo soy yo- su reflejo le dio una sonrisa,

-sí, eso es solo eres tú, ¿por que quisieras ser alguien más? Es un tanto egoísta de tu parte, no lo crees- Martin se concentro en las palabras del hombre, se limpio as lagrimas y se arrodillo frente a él,

-tu la amas mucho, tanto que deseas su felicidad aunque no sea contigo, pero no te permites ser feliz a ti, tanto como una penitencia, estas con ella cundo lo necesita, pero cundo no te la pasas solo esperando encontrar lo mismo que viste en ella en alguien más, solo que no te permites conocer más a fondo lo que ella piensa del asunto- Martin se quedo estático,

-por que en verdad, ella me necesita más como un hermano que como un novio, tal vez porque un hombre ya le hiso daño una vez- el sonrió con algo de pena,

-te refieres a su verdadero padre, ese hombre la abandono en su propia casa sin alguien que la cuidara, por una semana hasta que su mamá regreso de un viaje, ¿no?- el asintió,

-ella lo amaba demasiado, era su padre, le costó mucho aceptar al mío, y a mi solo me ignoraba, los dos tardamos en acostumbrarnos a nuestra presencia, - las lagrimas en el chico volvieron a salir,

-si es por eso que no te atreves a confesarle lo que sientes, entonces ya has esperado mucho tiempo, tu no sabes si las heridas de su corazón ya han sanado, debes ser valiente Martin,- eso fue lo último que le dijo desapareciendo, la evitación quedo en silencio, y el rubio solo permaneció inerte, pero el silencio no duro mucho, escucho claramente la voz de MOM y Marvin, parecían exaltados, volteo a todos lados, pero no avía nada, después la voz de su padre, eso lo preocupo mas, gracias a el aullido que entro a la habitación acompañado de mucho viento, el rubio no contuvo sus ganas de saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, una puerta apareció frente a él, era grande y de madera, no lo dudo y la cruzo, una luz lo encandilo pero

Una voz le hablo por detrás, era la joven Mei, en el poco tiempo que hablo con ella noto que era como si la conociera de años, el entendió que se trataba de algún tipo de médium o algo así, ya que ella era del tipo de chica que quería ayudar a todos,

-Martin- volvió a decirle para sacarlo de sus pensamientos,

-Mei ¿Qué pasa?- el rubio se le acerco,

-esa bestia nos siguió hasta aquí, Martin tus amigos están en peligro- el joven en si quería correr hasta donde estaban sus amigos, pero Mei lo detuvo,

-Martin debes volver, estas usando mucha de tu energía espiritual, no podrás hacer nada, deja que las cosas se solucionen, -Mei parecía asustada, pero Martin solo quería ayudarlos,

Pudo ver correr a todos los agentes, sin notarlo y al trapazarlo entendió que no estaba físicamente, que aria si no lo podían ver, escucho la pelea, venia de la oficina de MOM, se lanzo en búsqueda de esa cosa, MOM y Marvin lo entretenían, pero su cansancio era evidente, sabía que su jefa tenía un plan, pero al parecer estaba tardando, en eso llego Diana y Billy con un par de armas,

-es un electro plasma, ocasiona que el plasma de los seres del mas allá se seque, permitiendo su captura,- Billy le explicaba a Diana como usarla,

-Bien,-

-solo que hay que estar cerca de dos metros para que funcione- le dijo el marciano,

-en verdad- Diana se molesto un poco, el perro Lanzo un aullido aun mas fuerte dejando sin luz a todo el centro,

A la doctora se le helo el corazón, corrió a donde avía dejado al chico, al llegar sus signos vitales decaían con rapidez, ella solo abrió la capsula manualmente, sus asistentes corrieron para asistir, ella tomo el desfibrilador y rogo que por lo menos el procedimiento hubiera terminado.

La obscuridad invadía todo el lugar Martin no veía nada, solo sentía que lo asechaban, Martin respiraba tranquilo trataba de pensar que ese perro no lo vería, pero se equivoco,

El perro se abalanso contra Martin, el joven lo esquivo mas fecalmente de lo que recordó, tal vez ser un espíritu lo ayudaba, al ver que él lo distraía corrió fuera de la oficina, el animal lo siguió,

-no lastimaras a mis amigos, ni a nadie mas- Martin tomo todo el valor que tenia, esta vez tomo vuelo y corrió lo más rápido que se le permitía, llego al corredor donde se daba el acceso a los agentes,

-tu no me dirás que hacer, - el perro le hablo eso lo desconcertó,

-vaya ahora hablas, entoces podrás decirme tus razones retorcidas de atacar a mis amigos- le dijo el rubio,

-¿no te has acordado a pesar de a verte liberado?- el animal parecía más burlarse que cuestionarlo,

-eso no tiene el menor sentido- Martin creía a verse liberado de la confusión,

-me refiero a todas tus vidas pasadas, y sobre todo de la primera, siempre has sido tan protector con todos, viejo oráculo,- Martin se sorprendió a las palabras del monstro

-Me confundes-

-no, en más de diez mil años no lo he hecho, y nunca lo haré, me vengare del día que me señaste en ese templo,- Martin seguía sin entender nada pero no lo dejaría seguir destruñendo todo,

-te destruiré aprovechando su indefensa condición,- el ser parecía correr así el, pero una catana hirio al mounstro antes de acercarse a él, era esa mujer, Soraya según recordaba,

-siempre tan aprovechado, Dantelath, -la mujer tenía una espada catana en sus manos, la cual resplandecía,

-entrometida, Shinigami, ¿Cómo te atreves?- la mujer tomo de nuevo el arma en posición de ataque, al volver a aullar, ella abalanzo el arma y esta ocasiono una oscilación que acallo el ruido proveniente de ese ser,

-mi intromisión es por pura y simple conveniencia, el submundo ya no requiere de tus servicios, te has aprovechado de las oportunidades que te hemos dado, no lo volverás a hacer,- la mujer ahora fue la que corrió para atacarlo, Martin solo era un espectador mas,

Diana abrió sus ojos y desconcertada, miro hacia donde una luz resplandecía, comenzó a caminar hasta ella, pudo ver por un momento a su hermano, y un par de figuras que chocaban entre sí,

-¿Martin?- dijo la castaña, la luz la encandilo, noto que una de esas figuras era esa criatura, la otra figura se le hiso desconocida otra sombra supuso, al notar que su hermano estaba arado al otro extremo hiso que la castaña se preocupara, ella tomo con más fuerza el arma que le avía dado Billy y corrió, así ese ser, Martin pudo ver a su hermana, quiso detenerla, pero la batalla los separaba,

-¡no Diana!- Martin no tuvo tiempo,

Al notar lo indefensa de la castaña el enorme perro corrió tras ella, pero en si ya no estaba tan indefensa, apunto su arma y espero el momento justo, se escucho un disparo, y la criatura cayó al suelo,

-¿Quién es la victima indefensa ahora?- le dijo a la criatura, Soraya quedo más que sorprendida, se alivio del hecho de no tener que mancharse las manos, Martin corrió hasta su hermana,

-no sé si es un sueño,- le dijo tiernamente su hermano,-él le dio un abrazo, no sintió más que una extraña frialdad en ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,

-Martin ¿tu?- ella no quería preguntar le daba miedo la respuesta,

- mejor mírate tu, ya no necesitas que te cuide ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte hermana, ya no me necesitas,- le dijo dulcemente,

-Martin, el que me hiso fuerte fuiste tu, y te lo agradezco,-ella lo abraso,

-y yo a ti Diana, me aceptaste tal como yo soy, y aúna si no me abandonaste,-

-por favor Martin eres maravilloso- Martin tanto Diana derramaron lagrimas, Martin vio abrirse la misma puerta que lo hiso llegar ahí,

-tengo que irme Di, no sé si vuelva- ella quería echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo, Soraya tomo el brazo del chico,

-ya hemos interferido lo suficiente no quiero problemas, el asintió.

-Diana, escúchame, yo te amo, y no como mi hermana te amo mas de o que eso significa, por favor no lo olvides, la castaña no supo que responderle, pero en eso la mujer lo comenzó a jalar,

-Martin,- en la soltó y camino hasta donde le llamaban, Diana solo lo vio desaparecer, en si dejo que su corazón le dijera que creer, sin importar si soñaba o alucinaba, ella quería creer que su hermano estaba ahí, pero comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su corazón, algo que comenzaba a confundirla,

-¡Diana!- Gerald corrió con una linterna en su mano, la vio solo parada,

-papa, creo que vi a….- no termino de decirlo cuando se desmaño, el hombre alcanzo a sostenerla,

La Doctora estaba en sus últimos intentos de traer al chico de vuelta, el no repondría, seguía rogando, en unos minutos la luz volvió, la doctora maldecía,

Martin, entro pero llego a un extenso campo, la mujer desapareció, el aire soplaba y el chico lo disfrutaba avía mucha paz,

-Martin- le hablaba una mujer pero a ella si la conocía,

-¡Mama!- el corrió y la abrazo,

-hola hijo, me alegra verte,- Martin derramo sus lagrimas,

-es bueno verte, mama,- ella le acaricio su cabello,

-tienes mucho que responder jovencito- le dijo dulcemente,

-¿espera no estoy muerto?- él se separo de ella,

-no, pero casi lo logras, enfrentarte a Dantelanth, fue muy arriesgado- le dijo muy seria

-¿en que estabas pensado?- tomo su cara con las dos manos y lo miro fijamente,

-¿que es mi trabajo?- le contesto,

-Martin Mistery, no juegues con esto, no quiero que mueras tan joven- ella se veía preocupada,

-dime que tu padre no te dio permiso- el rubio se sorprendió de la reacción de su mama,

-perdón, no era mi intención preocuparte-

-¿preocuparme? Martin estaba histérica, tuviste suerte de encontrarte con Soraya,

-¿la conoces?- dijo extrañado el rubio,

-eres mi hijo, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber, mesclar las vidas pasadas es una infracción en estos lugares- ella no dejaba de besar su frente,

-entonces puedo regresar- fue mas una afirmación lo que dijo,

-eres muy valiente Martin, pero tienes un futuro prometedor, trata de pensar en ti de vez en cuando- ella por fin le sorio,

-¿alguna otra cosa? – Martin se alejo de ella,

-cuida a tu padre, ya que parece que sus hijos parecen ser lo que dan las órdenes, y salúdame a Diana,-

-lo haré mama,- una puerta blanca apareció atrás de ellos,

-bien crúzala, te veré cuando realmente te llegue tu hora,- el rubio iba a cruzar,

- Martin, vive tu vida, ten un buen amor y ten muchos hijos, disfrútalos y también a tus nietos, no te dejes llevar por el odio, y cuando vuelvas buscarme, te estaré vigilando- el chico sonrió y cruzo la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

**capitulo siete.**

Diana se encontraba para enfrente de la puerta que daba a cuidados intensivos, Martin se encontraba ahí y según la doctora todavía no despertaba de la cirugía, ella quería estar a su lado MOM le avía permitido entrar con él, pero avía algo en ella, un sentimiento que la hacía basilar, recorvaba como avía derrotado a ese monstro pero no quería creerlo, también avía visto a su hermano o no lo era, esas palabras que le avía dicho la tenían vuelta loca, esa sensación fría cundo lo toco le dieron a entender que posiblemente el estaba muerto, y avía sido así ya que le dijeron que en el ataque su hermano entro en paro, eso significaba que si avía sido él, ella sonrió un poco y después despacio entro a la habitación, el rubio permanecía inerte a su entorno, ella se sentó a su lado tratando de imaginar que es lo que le diría en cuanto despertara, ella no quería ser agresiva y mucho menos si él no se acorvaba de lo que le avía dicho, seria incomodo por el resto de su vida, esa semana no fue sencillo pera nadie, MOM se encontraba todavía tratando de que los servidores funcionaran de manera correcta, Marvin avía ido a otro caso en las islas canario, Billy era un amor ayudándola a cuidar a Martin, su papá iba y venía, al parecer en su trabajo todavía lo requerían, y ella avía ido a Torrington a empacar cosas para los dos, en cuanto su hermanastro fuera dado de alta lo llevaría a casa, ese era el plan, pero a Diana le preocupaba otra cosa, y era el cómo le iba a corresponder a Martin después de esa confesión, avía mucho en juego para solo decirle "seamos amigos",

-Diana, hola- recibió un saludo,

-hola, Billy- le regreso el saludo,

-¿todavía no despierta?- le pregunto tímidamente,

-no, Billy aun no-el volteo y observo el rostro de su hermano, las marcas en su rostro avían cicatrizado, pero eran notorias, su ojo derecho tenía un parche y un yeso que rodeaba su caveza,

-¿te encuentras bien Dina? luces distraída- el marciano se acercó a ella en su pequeña nave y le sonrió- ella la miro,

-Billy, te puedo confiar algo- en la miro intrigado,

-claro,- le dijo, la chica le conto todo lo que ella recordaba de su encuentro con es bestia, su rostro lucia a veces feliz y otras confundido, a Billy le sorprendió lo que le conto, pero se sintió feliz,

-¿y tú sientes lo mismo?- termino preguntando, la chica solo miro a Martin,

-no lo sé; Billy hay tanto que perder- ella solo dijo,

-vamos Diana, puedes confiar en mí- le sonrió,

-¿tú amas a Martin?-

MOM avía estado investigando a ese ser endemoniado, no quería más sorpresas, menos con su agente en esas condiciones, avía encontrado una leyenda muy antigua,

"Eneida sacerdotisa del templo de la fortaleza, antigua oráculo que mantuvo la paz entre el mundo espiritual y el de los vivos, amaba la vida pero respetaba la muerte, ella dio la viada cuando Dantelanth un ser oscuro quiso tomar control del templo, pero esta lo seño en una roca no lejos del templo, murió por las grabes heridas que le ocasiono, dejando en custodia el templo a las generaciones siguientes del pueblo que tanto protegía," MOM observo la pintura, una mujer de unos veintiún años, de pelo rubio y unos ojos café claro, MOM avía tenido la sensación de ver a Martin, pero era imposible, los dos eran idénticos.

-"un caso de reencarnación"- se dijo a sí misma, pero apago el leyendex, le dolía la cabeza,

-Martin la reencarnación de Eneida- dijo en voz alta, pero Marvin entro a su oficina y la escucho,

-¿Qué dices MOM?- le pregunto,

-Marvin, ¿tienes los resultados?- le pregunto,

-si MOM, pero ¿Qué decías sobre Martin?- e chico estaba impresionado,

-nada importante, - el rubio mantuvo la mirada, ella decidió ceder,

-encontré información sobre el ser que nos ataco- volvió a prender el leyendex de su computadora,

-¿te perece Familiar?- le mostro el retrato de la joven,

-un poco tiene parecido a…- bacilo un poco, pero era un parecido impresionante, aunque era una chica, sus rasgos faciales y el mirar eran de Martin,

-¿Cómo?-

-no lo sé, pero tal vez estamos frente a un caso de reencarnación, verídico aunque en si ahora ese demonio no puede hacer mas- ella apago de nuevo el computador,

-Marvin, es importante que no se lo digas a nadie, y menos a Diana,- ella la refuto,

-claro MOM- en si a Marvin le costaba trabajo creerlo, pero ante las pruebas y lo vivido, el entendía el por qué no debía decir nada, las reencarnaciones son para dejar atrás muchos errores, Martin no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho en su tiempo;

-Billy, ¿crees que estoy enamorada de Martin?- le decía la castaña,

-bueno, Diana los dos han demostrado quererse mucho, el te cuida y tu lo cuidas, parecen hermanos pero siempre demuestras que ay algo mas- le contesto,

-¿algo más?- le pregunto,

-sí, no sé, como, cuando se pelean por cualquier cosa, o cuando Martin coquetea con una chica, o tu con algún chico, esas interminables broma entre ustedes, o cuando le preguntas que si te vez bonita y el contesta que no y te enojas y casi lo matas- la lista de del marciano era interminable,

-gracias Billy- la chica la dijo con sarcasmo, pero era cierto, ella le tenía aprecio pero no era una normal, cuando quería salir con Jenny o Keintlin ella se ponía de mal humor, no era porque le molestara esa actitud de niño bobo enamorado, y lo sabia pero ella solo ignoraba ese sentimiento, tal vez era hora de dejar de ignorarlo,

-Billy, si acepto que amo a Martin me considerarías una lunática-

-bueno Diana, ambos sabemos que la que ame Martin tiene que estar un poco loca- el Marciano sonrió asiendo que ella tan bien lo hiciera, se quedo en silencio y siguió cuidando de él,

-Bien Martin, espero que esta no sea otra de tus jugarretas- le dijo sosteniendo su mano.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remaste rizaran esta serie es muy buena.

_La canción pertenece al anime Rosen Meiden de Madoka, me pareció apropiada para mi capitulo, en si esta canción no me pertenece tampoco, es de sus creadores correspondiente, Shino Kawaragi y la traducción no es exacta._

_Les agradezco a los que están leyendo esta historia,_

_Sigo hasta el final, _

_Gracias._

_º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º¡º"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´`´_

"_En medio de la bruma se encontraba el camino asía un enorme templo, oculto entre enormes arboles, de ahí una voz dulce y suave se escuchada dentro de tan esplendoroso lugar,_

_**Yume wa kase(…mis sueños vuelan)**_

_**Hikari michibiku, (…una luz los guía)**_

_**Sara to kumo o koete yuku, (…mas allá del cielo y las nubes)**_

_**Anata no koe hibike, (…tu voz puedo y escuchar)**_

_**Shiawase to (…Recuerdos malos)**_

_**Iya na omoide, (… y otros no tanto)**_

_**Yasashii ima ga toozakaru, (…tiernamente se despiden)**_

_**Shizuka na youru tsuzuke, (…y la fría noche los sigue)**_

_**Kono basho ni nokosu (…Aun sigo en el lugar)**_

_**Ashiato sae, (…viendo el tiempo pasar)**_

_Una mujer de cabello largo y tan rubio como el sol se asomaba por el balcón, y con una mirada triste cantaba a la luna llena, que esa noche brillaba con una gran intensidad, _

_**Kiekakete yugamu, (…y distorsionar las huellas que deje yo)**_

_**Kizuato no you, (…en mis sueños esta)**_

_**Yume no naka, (…el corazón que broto)**_

_**Umareta kokoro, (…me estas mirando en el ventanal)**_

_**Garasu mado ga, (…deseando que esta noche sigan)**_

_-Señora Eneida, su baño se encuentra listo- una mujer de apariencia humilde le llamo,_

_-le agradezco nana Lien, iré enseguida- la mujer tenía puesto un camisón largo y blanco, sus ojos castaños miraban a la nada del bosque en frente del templo,_

_**Kimi miteru, (…sentimientos) **_

_**Shun no uchi ni komete, (…tristes quítense)**_

_**Sugaru Kimochi sutete, (…quita ya)**_

_**Subete omoi tsunage. (… esos tristes ojos.)**_

_Al terminar su triste canción, la mujer bajo unas largas escaleras y después entro al baño, y se retiro el camisón quedando sin nada, se recogió tan largo y rubio cabello, después se sumergió en un estanque de aguas termales, ella siguió viendo al cielo, no avía ni una sola estrella, solo tenía la compañía de la luna llena, _

_-vieja amiga, cuanto más tendré que resistir cargar con tan dolorosa pena- ella derramo una lagrima la cual cayó al agua del estanque y formo una suaves ondas en el."_

Martin, despertó de ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo, en si no se parecía en nada a los otros que tuvo que en si eran más pesadillas, un dolor de cabeza le invadió sin pleno aviso, se aferro de las sabanas de la cama, esperando que pasara rápido, en si solo se calmo un poco, pero lo suficiente para notar que tenia compañía,

-bienvenido agente Mistery,- era MOM, y a su lado Billy, y sonriendo de par en par se encontraba Diana, el se levanto lento, pero un mareo lo detuvo, se llevo la mano a la cabeza, sintió el yeso que tenia rodándole el cráneo, y en un segundo fugas recordó todo,

-¿Cómo te sientes, Martin?- la voz de Diana hiso que el chico enarcara la ceja,

-como si un cascanueces gigante, se hubiere metido con mi cabeza- dijo tratando de recuperar su humor,

-no brome agente Mistery, en verdad nos metió un gran susto- le aclaro MOM,

-lo siento- dijo volviéndose a acostar boca arriba,

-eso espero, papá tuvo que venir desde Bélgica,- le dijo Diana,

-¿papá?- respondió el chico,

-ya, Diana, todo está bien o no- la calmo Billy,

-en fin, me alegra informarle que ese monstruo está en la cárcel del centro y no volverá hacerle daño a nadie,- MOM interrumpió,

-¿pero que era esa cosa?- le pregunto el chico, que noto una presión en su ojo derecho, lo toco cuidadosamente, lo tenía parchado, de ahí sintió las cicatrices a un lado,

-un sabueso del infierno, es todo lo que se- le dijo MOM,

-pero eso ya no importa, lo mejor es que descanses, necesitaras fuerza para regresar a casa,- le informo Diana, el chico sonrió, ella sostuvo su brazo con esa mirada que lo volvia loco,

-bien tengo trabajo,- dijo MOM saliendo de ah

-tu también Billy- llamo al marciano para dejarlos solos,

-a si yo, creo que les veré luego,- el salió en fuga,

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Martin,

-de seguro tienen mucho trabajo- le dijo Diana,

-sí, debe ser eso- el Joven sintió en Diana algo diferente, como si ella se sintiera incomoda junto a él, ¿pero cuál era la razón? ,

-Martin, -ella le llamo, el levanto la mirada, y aunque solo uno de sus ojos estuviera descubierto su mirar era igual de profundo,

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arriesgarte de esa forma?- le pregunto casi en llanto,

-¿Por qué Martin, dime la razón por la cual siempre tienes que salvarme?- ella se aferro de las sabanas de la cama,

-Diana yo- él se quedo callado,

-dime Martin, desafías a la muerte más veces que cualquier otra persona, y no eres capaz de decirme lo que en verdad sientes, dime ¿por qué necesitamos de estas situaciones para darnos cuenta de…?- ella se ahogo en su llanto, Martin quedo estático, se pregunto que como avía sido que ella lo sabía, ¿si lo sabia pero cómo?, nadie más sabia aquello que el guardaba con gran recelo,

-dime Martin, la verdad, ¿Dónde estuviste mientras dormías?- el chico se quedo extrañado, no sabía que contestarle,

-creo que eso no tiene lógica, Diana- él le respondió,

-desde cuando tu eres racional, Martin, yo te vi esa noche al lado de ese monstruo, eras tú, o lo que era tu alma, estabas muerto, y tú me dijiste toda la verdad, de lo que sentías, de lo que creíste jamás me ibas a decir, y yo tuve miedo, miedo de no volver a verte, de no poder responder a esas palabras que por fin de tantos años me desististe confesar- ella estaba bañada en llanto,

-Diana, ¿Qué qué esperas que te conteste? No sé de lo que estas ablando- el permaneció inerte,

- ¡DIME LA VERDAD! ya no mas Martin Mistery, dímela, dime realmente que es lo sientes- ella tomo su mano, los dos quedaron en silencio unos momentos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, el rubio seguía tratando de asimilar lo que ella le estaba diciendo, tratando de comprender, no recordaba más que ese sueño extraño y distante donde contemplaba la luna,

-Martin, yo te amo, - ella le confesó, si él no iba a ceder ella terminaría todo en ese momento, se dispuso salir de cuarto, él la miro, pero antes que saliera algo la detuvo por su brazo, el se avía levantado de la cama para detenerla, era un apretón débil, pero logro detenerla,

-Diana,- se escucho, el chico trastabillo y casi cae al suelo, pero ella logro amortiguar su caída, los dos se miraron a los ojos,

-también te amo- le dijo, ella se puso muy contenta, aunque después noto que el catéter que tenía en su brazo se avía desprendido, ahora sangraba sobre ella, lo ayudo a subir de nuevo a la cama,

-iré por la doctora,- le dijo pero él la aferro del brazo, la tomo del rostro y lo acerco al suyo, hasta que pudo tocar sus labios con los suyos, ella se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento atrapado casi por tres años, en si fueron los años más significativos para ambos, fue tanta la profundidad de su deseo que no notaron que alguien en especial avía entrado a la habitación, y al ver lo ocupados que estaban decidió no interrumpir,

A las afueras de la habitación de su hijo, Gerald trataba de analizar lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, sus dos hijos en un beso apasionado, pero en si Diana no era su hija biológica, era extraño el no deseaba impedirlo, lo hubiera hecho en cuanto entro, ahora entendía el porqué MOM le insistió tanto con ese café, ¿realmente dejaría que sus dos hijos conllevaran una relación?

La verdad ese tema no era nuevo, su madre se lo advirtió, hace ya varios años, el no le creyó, Martin cuidaba de ella como una hermana; eso lo tranquilizaba decidió ir a aceptar ese café que MOM le invito.

Diana salió en busca de de la Doctora para avisarle del incidente, Martin se quedo sosteniendo una volita de algodón en su brazo, por primera vez sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, como si se hubiera liberado de años de esclavitud, se sintió un demente con tanta felicidad en el,

-"¿eso será el sentirse correspondido?"- se pregunto, se sintió cansado así que se recostó por completo en la cama, y divago en ese sentimiento,

-¿se siente bien, no?- Martin se asusto al escuchar esa voz, no avía nadie que él,

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto al aire,

-¿tan rápido te olvidas de los amigos?- era una voz femenina, Martín no sentía que eso fuera a alguna conclusión,

-¿Qué quieres?-

-solo saber como estas, - Martín sintió en el vidrio de la ventana que daba al pasillo que alguien lo observaba, y así era una mujer de aspecto asiático con pelo negro,

-¿te conozco?- ella le sonrió amablemente,

-puede ser, te vengo a advertir, se han liberado fuerzas las cuales no comprendes, cuídate y a los que amas, no te con-fi-es te estaré vigilando- ella desapareció o más bien su reflejo.

El rubio se sintió extraño, creía conocerla pero no se acordaba de ella,

-eso fue extraño-

-¿Qué fue extraño?- la castaña entro junto con la doctora, quien rápido tomo su otro brazo y se dispuso a colocarle otro catéter,

-nada, solo que yo- Martín ni sintió cuando la doctora le puso la otra aguja,

-listo, ten más cuidado,- la doctora salió y el y Diana se quedaron otra vez solos, Martín divago en lo dicho por Diana y después en lo que le dijo la mujer,

-"¿Dónde estuve, mientras dormía?"- esa pregunta quedo latente en la mente de nuestro héroe.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Les agradezco que sigan leyendo,

Espero que le guste este capítulo,

Bien nos vemos.

"Las sombras del pasado son aquellas que no queremos dejar ir, aquellos sentimientos y deseos que permanece al pasar de los tiempos, no hay peor maldición que cargar con tan terrible pena, solo la decisión de ser lo que eres y dejar atrás todo lo decidiste ser.

-Keia, espérame, -una niña de cabellera dorada y ojos castaños como la almendras seguía a su hermano mayor por un bosque frondoso- él se detuvo, el cargaba una calla de pescar y varias trampas,

-que lenta eres Eneida, ya veo por qué papá, no te lleva de caza- le dijo el chico, de cabello rojo fuerte, sus ojos eran similares a los de su hermanita,

-eres malo con migo Keia, - ella le saco la lengua,

-solo dijo que no te caería mal ser más rápida, no sabes cuando un animal feroz pueda darte caza, yo y papá no vamos a estar toda la vida, detrás de ti,- ella saco unas lagrimas tras analizar lo que su hermano decía,

-no digas eso, Oni-chan, no me dejes- ella se abrazo de niño lloraba desconsolada,

-Eneida,- el chico se conmovió con esa tristeza que en sus ojos,

-prométeme que me protegerás siempre- ella lo miro con esa mirada,

-Eneida, yo te quiero mucho, sabes que siempre te voy a proteger- él le dio un beso en la frente y después, la llevo en su espalda, para caminar más deprisa, los hermanos llegaron a un gran lago y estuvieron pescando toda la tarde, de regreso Eneida hiso un gran esfuerzo por tratar de alcanzas a su hermano, ella desde ese momento se propuso ser tan fuerte y valeroso como el."

Era un día lluvioso, en la ciudad de Torrington, una figura negra caminaba entre las sombras, observando a cada persona que cruza por aquellas avenidas mojadas, avía parejas, niños, mujer y barios hombres mayores también, pero a cada uno se le ignoraba, buscaba en cada rincón, al llegar a la escuela, la sombra se dividió en varias partes, que tomaron diferentes caminos, sin éxito aparente, un hombre corpulento trapeaba muy distraído el corredor, sin estudiantes, para él era mas sencillo su trabajo, el cavernícola sintió un aroma extraño, y se dirigió hasta donde el olor venia, pero al levantar la silla no encontró nada,

-Jaba estar alterado- se dijo,

Las sombras dejaron el lugar, y se evaporaron para llegar a lo más profundo de la tierra,

-sois unas criaturas muy útiles- la voz de un hombre resalto en la obscuridad,

-Eneida no me impedirás que tome las vidas de aquellas criaturas que tanto protegiste,- el hombre se levanto de una gran silla y con un toque de su mano a un caldero desapareció en la nada.

Martin observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto, por fin estaba en casa y aunque él no hubiese querido pasar la vacaciones ahí no tuvo opción, su madre o mejor dicho la mamá de Diana le tenia prisionero de su propio castillo a opinión de él, cada vez que él se enojaba con tan dulce mujer prefería no decirle madre, cosa que la ponía de mal humor así como a su hermanastra, no era que le divirtiera, pero lograba asar que cediera la mayor parte del tiempo, después de un rato de castigo el ponía sus ojos de cachorrito y lo perdonaba, pero esta vez era distinto, no estaban peleados en cierta forma por ave roto un jarrón o a ver rasurado la cabeza de su hermana, no él estaba postrado en cama y aunque la doctora le dijo que podía salir en periodos cortos cuando no insiera tanto calor, la adorada madre de Diana, prefería tenerlo encerrado, agradecía todos los cuidados que le daba pero él no era alguien que se quedara quieto, el ya avía estado en cama mucho tiempo, no quería seguir así, o al menos así de aburrido, Diana avía ido de compras al supermercado, y Jaba trabajaba todavía en Torrington, lapsos de aburrimiento.

-Martin- esa era su mamá, o la mujer que lo cuidaba, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, hermosa en todos sentidos,

-que ocurre, Celeste- ella se enojo un poco, su hijo podía ser igual de testarudo que su viejo padre,

-te traje sopa, o el indignado planea morirse de hambre- ella intento levantarle el ánimo, Martin no podía negarse, las tripas le rugían, el tubo que ceder al encanto de su madre, sonrió era única, no podía estar enojado con ella.

-perdóname, - ella asintió y puso la mesita des ayunadora en las piernas de su hijo,

-Cada día eres igualito a tu padre,- ella le dio un beso en la frente con cuidado de no lastimarlo,

-gracias- ella salió del cuarto, el probo la sopa, característico sabor a sopa de flor de calabaza, tenía un toque de queso, era una de las favoritas del chico,

Mientras Diana, cargaba con las pesadas bolsas de la verdura, tratando de caminar lo más deprisa que se pudiera, para ser dos cuadras de distancia a su casa sentía que avía caminado kilómetros, ella sabía que si Martin la acompañase el cargaría lo más pesado, ella casi nada,

-es definitivo, tendré que empezar a ser pesas,- se decía así misma, al llegar al filo de su jardín, dejo caer la bolsas y respiro un poco,

-Diana Lonbard, no dejes las verduras en el suelo, tráelas de inmediato- la chica puso cara de fastidio,

-si, mamá- ella prosiguió con su sufrimiento, en cuanto llego a la cocina por fin pudo respirar, dejo las cosas en la mesa,

-ayúdame a acomodarlas hija- le ordeno, Diana hiso un gesto, pero no lo noto su madre, prosiguió a guardar todo en su lugar, vacaciones para ella era más trabajo de verano, en fin se sintió feliz, recordó el día en el centro, el beso que se dio con Martin, ella miro a su madre, que es lo que opinarían sus padre respecto a eso, en cuanto termino subió a hablar con él,

-Martin Mistery tenemos que hablar- el rubio se sobresalto avía entrado de sorpresa, por suerte ya se avía terminado su sopa,

-¿Qué ocurre Di?- el chico, la miro con su único ojo disponible,

En el centro MOM encontró una anomalía cercana a las islas canario, en donde avía enviado con anterioridad a Marvin, pero su reporte fue totalmente normal, no encontró absolutamente nada,

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?- pregunto al viento, se levanto y prendió otro computador, el escáner formaba la misma circunferencia en toda la isla,

-Billy, prepara a todos los agentes disponibles algo se está aproximando, por aquellas islas, y no parece venir con buenas intenciones- ella hablo por el comunicador,

La movilización en el centro comenzó, agentes prepararon vehículos, naves y muchos llegaron a la oficina de MOM, se dividieron en grupos,

-escuadrón Alfa- los tres cruzaron por un portal,

-escuadrón Beta- MOM los nombraba y los tres sin más cruzaban el portal que ella abría,

-escuadrón Gama- sucedió lo mismo, pero para MOM lamentablemente el escuadros delta se encontraba fuera de servicio, su capitán como ella lo veía estaba herido, y apenas recuperándose,

-Billy tu yo y Marvin cubriremos al escudaron Delta, - Billy, se puso su traje de humano y asintió,

-¿es tan grave como imagino?,- pregunto Marvin, MOM se ahorro el comentario no sabía lo que estaba subiendo por aquella isla, pero sabía que para presentar tan potencia paranormal no debía ser nada bueno,

-mantengan los ojos abiertos, - ella tomo una de sus armas, y abrió el portal que los llevaría a su posición,

-andando-

En un lugar cerca de Venecia, se encontraba una chica de pelo rojo como la sangre y una piel que parecería de porcelana, sus ojos tenían un castaño digno de tal belleza,

-Sofía- le hablo una amiga,

-¿Qué ocurre? Prima- ella se acerco,

-caminas como endemoniada, trata de esperar a esta lenta tortuga- ellas hablaban español, solo que con ese asentó tradicional que caracterizaba a los italianos, la pelirroja subió la vista al cielo,

-¿te pasa algo Sofía?- ella volvió la mirada a su prima de cabellera castaña,

-nada solo que es un día, bastante caluroso- ella seco su frente,

-por eso debes ser mas paciente con tu prima,- ella sonrió,

-andando o llegaremos tarde con la tía- ellas se apuraron,

-Sofía, lo haces de nuevo, espérame- ella corrió hasta su prima.


	10. Chapter 10

Era húmedo, el silencio reinaba todo lugar, ni aves cantando ni pequeños animalitos escondiéndose entre la hierba de esa peculiar fauna, su corazón latía como el de un ratón, esperando cualquier movimiento cualquier sonido para actuar, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? No lo sabía pero el peculiar marciano disfrazado de humano sentía que algo o alguien lo vigilaba, una peculiar llovizna los aquejaba,

-"podría estar leyendo una de mis novelas y tomando café gusto ahora"- pensaba mientras avanzaba mas sigilosamente, ¿miedo? Más bien terror amenazante de convertirse en pánico, de repente se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente solo,

-¿MOM?- le hablo por su comunicador pero solo escucho interferencia,

-esto no puede ser nada bueno- el pequeño sintió que algo se movía a espaldas suyas,

-¿Quién anda ahí?- al voltear pero no avía nadie, Billy camino asía atrás choco contra un árbol, pero de él salió una sombra que lo atrapo y lo cubrió hasta que desapareció,

En Japón una antigua shinigami, observaba la situación alarmada,

-no esperaba que se liberara tan rápido- ella le decía a su joven aprendiz,

-maestra Soraya, si esto sigue así, Martin y Sofía corren gran peligro- la joven se acerco con su maestra,

-puede ser Mei, la liberación de Dantelanth solo fue su primer movimiento, pero ni Martin ni Sofía están preparados para pelear contra de él- Soraya se aparto del lago de donde observaba las escenas,

-no podemos esperar, Maestra, el tiempo se acaba- la mujer se quedo pensativa,

"-¡Keia! No por favor no te mueras- Eneida lloraba, no podía creer tal traición de su prometido,

-Hermanita, yo siempre te voy a cuidar- el hombre recostado tomaba su mano ya muy débilmente,

-Hermano no me dejes sola- ella sostenía el cuerpo sangrante de Keia,"

Martin se movía bastante en la cama, sudaba bastante, su subconsciente le decía que tenía que despertar, su boca se movía tratando de pronunciar palabras,

-Keia- sus labios se movían sin sonido,

"- ¡Soraya! Tenemos que hablar- Eneida se paro en frente de un lago, de ahí surgió una mujer, la cual a pesar de a ver estado bajo el agua estaba completamente seca,

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Eneida sonrió nerviosamente, al ver que ella se acercaba,

-tú sabes bien lo que quiero- Soraya, acaricio su rubio cabello,

-te advertí de ese hombre, te dije que Mortu no era de fiar, pero tu capricho llevo a la muerte de tu querido padre y ahora hermano, pequeña ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- Soraya le dijo, Eneida apretó sus puños,

-te prometo que esto no se quedara así- la rubia dijo amargamente,

-si te ayudo a vengarte, tu alma me pertenecerá,- le dijo seria la Shinigami,

-eso ya no me importa, quiero que ese hombre page su traición,- las escenas se volvieron muy brillosas, fuego por todo el bosque, y un hombre arrastrado por la obscuridad,

-¡me las pagaras Eneida!- se escucho en lo profundo de tan obscuro lugar, "

Martin se levanto agitado, con la respiración entrecortada, vio el cielo y parecía todavía brillar la luna, sentía un calor impresionante, bajo las escaleras que daban a la cocina, miro la jarra, tenía mucha sed, tomo un vaso del fregadero,

-Keia- era el nombre que mas sonaba en su cabeza, al mirase en la ventana se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, el tiro el vaso al suelo, este se quebró,

-menudo susto me he dado, solo es mi reflejo- le costó trabajo enfocar su vista, su ojo se esforzaba al doble, al ser el único que trabajaba,

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- esa era la voz de su padre,

-lo siento papá, te he despertado- el hombre miro a su hijo, y el vidrio en sus pies, sacón la escoba y el recogedor del armario,

-Martin no deberías levantarte de la cama- lo comenzó a reñir,

-lo siento solo que tengo demasiado calor- los dos sonrieron,

-bueno, estaba en mi despacho, tengo que resolver unos asuntos de la universidad, al parecer el reciente descubrimiento nos ha traído viejos problemas, que creíamos que se solucionarían pronto- Martin escuchaba a su padre que le puso un vaso de agua en frente,

-debe ser estresante-

-un poco, pero ya me conoces yo no me rindo- tomo el rostro de su hijo,

-parece que tienes algo de fiebre, Martin- se sentó a su lado,

-me siento bien, bueno mejor que ayer,-

-mejor la checo, hijo, MOM me dijo que tu y Diana antes del accidente, por así decirlo, que los dos pelearon, no es algo raro para ustedes, pero dijo que actuabas raro- Gerald saco el termómetro de un cajón en la cocina,

-no fue nada, ya lo resolvimos, fue por un reporte que se le voló por la ventana, creyó que le jugaba una broma,- Martin tomo el termómetro de las manos de su padre y se lo coloco el mismo,

-eso me lleva, si me lo permites, a el día que te dieron de alta en el centro, llegue a tu cuarto y te vi besando a Diana- el hombre se serbia una taza de café frio, Martin casi cae al piso de la impresión,

-a eso es que, bueno ensayábamos una obra y bueno….- mil escusas pasaban por su cabeza, su cerebro y labios no coordinaban, algo nuevo para él,

-no quieras verme la cara, Martin, dime ¿tú la amas?- el chico se quedo estático, que pregunta era esa, su estado actual hablaba mas por el que cualquier verso o poema, pero era su padre y con el todo tenía que ser directo,

- sí, Padre, ella es la mujer que amo más en la vida- esas palabras salieron de sus labios sin necesidad de pasar por su cerebro,

-tú y ella, no tuvieron un inicio de lo lindo, pero le demostraste ser más que un amigo, ella confió en ti más que en mi, llegaste a protegerla de cualquiera que se atreviese a querer hacerle algo, incluso si se burlaban de ella en la escuela, Martin es importante que los dos lo tomen con seriedad, no quiero perderlos a ambos, prométeme que ahora en adelante te cuidaras mas, no quiero otro susto como este, está claro, - el hombre saco el termómetro del ante brazo de su hijo,

- lo are papá- el bebió del agua,

-38, mejor vuelves a la cama- Martin jugueteo con el vaso, y después miro a su padre,

-¿Cómo se lo decimos a mamá? Diana parece muy asustada a que es lo que dirán- Gerald abraso a su hijo,

-déjenmelo a mí, ahora si tu mamá despierta nos va ir mal ha ambos, ve a descansar- la noche tomo su curso, claramente después de las pesadillas Martin no durmió nada, pensaba en todo lo sucedido,

-no te voy a decepcionar Diana,-

Sofía caminaba por un enorme viñedo, ella sentía que algo le asía falta, esos sueños la perturbaban,

-Eneida- pronuncio el nombre que avía gritado durante esa noche,

-¿Qué pasa con migo?- se dijo, miro al cielo, lo noto extraño, de repente se escucho algo moverse por atrás,

-Valentina, prima, no juegues así- ella pensó que se trataba de esa niña tan traviesa,

-¿Valentina?- se acerco pero de ahí salió una criatura negra,

-AAAAAAAAAA- grito Sofía, al ver que la tenia acorralada tomo una rama cercana y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, logro escapar, corrió por el viñedo en busca de su familia, pero otra de esas cosas la enfrento, y un hombre bien vestido apareció,

-vaya, miren a quien me encontré- el hombre la tomo del brazo,

-un viejo amigo, o en este siclo una nueva amiga- Sofía no podía creerlo,

-¿Quién es usted? Nunca lo avía visto,- ella luchaba por zafarse,

-ahora no pero pronto recordaras todo, tu y esa caprichuda de tu hermanita sufrirán ahora lo mismo que yo,- la pelirroja seguía sin entender,

-yo, no tengo hermanas,- dijo ya con dolor en su brazo,

- en esta vida no, vendrás con migo- el hombre le dio a la chica, a una de sus criaturas,

La mañana en la casa Mistery fue tranquila, Martin seguía dormido, Diana veía el televisor, o eso pretendía, ella observaba el reloj u, le limpiaba la sangre que su dueño le salpico, a pesar de eso todavía servía,

-Gerald Mistery, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ellos son hermanos,- negaba su esposa,

-tu bien sabes que esto podía suceder, por favor amor,- ella lo miro atónita,

-son mis niños- le repitió,

-y siempre van a serlo, Martin y Diana se trataron como hermanos por que así le dijimos, pero en si ellos son humanos, y ellos no comparten lazos sanguíneos, - en cuanto termino de decirlo se escucho romperse un vidrio en el cuarto de Martin, ellos corrieron, pero a llegar solo vieron a su hijo arrastrado por uno de esos seres, Diana llego atrás de ellos,

-¡mamá, papá!- ella dijo, escucho el ruido, y entro al cuarto, Gerald corrió para ver si podía hacer algo, pero la criatura lo estrello contra el muro,

-¡Martin!- grito su madre, Diana corrió a la calle, y preparo el reloj u, pero al salir no encontró nada,

-Martin- dijo casi en susurro, no podía creerlo, todo avía ocurrido demasiado rápido,

En un lugar cerca de las islas canarias, avía una cueva oculta, Sofía avía despertado ase horas pudo ver como una de las cosas que la atrajo ahí, traía consigo a un muchacho, lo dejo en el suelo arenoso de la cueva, ella corrió para ayudarlo,

-¿estás bien?- ella lo acostó boca arriba, noto que se encontraba herido, le limpio el rostro de la arena, el comenzó a despertar, Sofía no creía lo galán que este era,

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el chico rubio,

-no lo sé, también me trajeron a la fuerza- ella ayudo a levantarse al rubio, y lo acerco a donde pudiese descansar, las vendas estaban mojadas, Sofía miro mejor al chico, un sentimiento la invadió, era como si ella ya lo conociera,

-necesito quitarte las vendas mojadas, te puede hacer mal- él la miro aun no veía del todo bien, pero asintió,

-mi nombre es Sofía Packer – le dijo amablemente,

-yo soy Martin Mistery- le dijo con dificultad, para la chica era más que obvio que ese hombre volvería por ellos, recordó lo que le dijo en Italia, al retirar las vendas noto que el rostro del chico avía sido dañado a gran escala, aunque sus heridas avían cicatrizados su ojo todavía lucia rojo,

-¿Quién te hiso esto?- le pregunto,

-eso no importa ahora, dime ¿Qué lugar es este?- el trato de reincorporarse,

- parece una cueva, por la arena y el olor a agua salada no estamos lejos de mar,- ella era lista y muy inteligente, ella por ultimo retiro el yeso casi desecho de su frente, el cayo algo mareado,

-¿estás bien?- el respiro muy profundo,

-sí, dame unos minutos- al verlo bien, ella sonrió si era muy apuesto,

-¿bien donde están?- era Mortu, Sofía se hiso para atrás, no quería que la vieran,

-no pueden ir a ningún lado- el hombre camino por el lugar,

-¿Quién es?- Martin hablo bajo,

-nadie bueno, tiene intenciones de destruirnos, por lo que se por algo que le hicimos, antes- Martin se confundido,

-¿Qué le hicimos?- fue una pregunta retorica, una sombra apareció detrás de ellos, y los acerco al hombre,

-bien, tráiganlos con los otros- les ordeno a sus mascotas,

Ellos entraron a una mazmorra, tenía aspecto lúgubre, al acercarse a lo que parecía un altar, Martin noto a su jefa atada en una de las paredes, y a varios agentes del centro en celdas,

-¿MOM?- entre grito el rubio,

-¡Martin! ¿Qué planeas hacer, remedo de demonio? No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello- le grito al hombre,

-bien, solo necesito su alma, por mi su cuerpo físico no me interesa,- las criaturas sentaron y ataron a los jóvenes en dos sillas frente al altar, el les puso dos medallones,

-¿Qué es lo que planea?- le pregunto el chico, Mortu tomo su cara y la contemplo,

-sin duda si eres ella,-

¿Ella?- Martin trago saliva,

-la mujer que me desterró al mundo de las tinieblas, esa mujer que ame, - MOM escuchaba atentamente, recordó lo que avía encontrado en el Leyendex, pero no avía sido muy exacto,

-¿Martin?- Sofía lo miraba con incertidumbre,

-y claro a su tonto hermano, creíste que protegerías a tu hermana, con solo infórmale de mis intenciones al Shogun, tonto de ti, si yo tenía tanto poder,- el hombre sirvió en el altar algo de agua, Martin trataba de liberarse, en si su reloj u le serviría de mucho, pero no le tenía,

-todo esto servirá para retraer mi mundo a este, y ahora par de insignificantes ustedes no podrán detenerme,- en un remolino de agua envolvió a Martin y ha Sofía, asiéndolos entrar en un sueño muy profundo,

-¡Martin!- MOM le grito, no podía hacer nada, casi todo el centro estaba en los calabozos,

al terminar el agua del remolino entro en los medallones, la piedra de uno se volvió roja y la otro amarilla, Mortu tomo de los cuellos los medallones y se dispuso a abrir una enorme puerta mas allá del altar,

-toda mi espera, al fin será beneficiosa,- el hombre se perdió al abrir la puerta,

En la casa Mistery, Diana y su madre decidieron que un medico revisara a Gerald, la castaña aprovecho para comunicarse con el centro,

-Billy, gracias al cielo, dime ¿Por qué no contestaban?- el marciano sanaba asustado,

-a ocurrido una catástrofe Diana, casi, todo el centro a desaparecido incluyendo a MOM- le informo el marciano,

-¿pero cómo?- Diana estaba en un armario del centro médico,

-bueno, recibimos una señal enorme de actividad paranormal en las islas canarias, parece que algo salió del centro de ese lugar, por poco esas cosas también me llevan, por suerte solo se llevaron mi traje,- el marciano no dejaba de temblar,

-esto va para mal, algo a raptado a Martin,- Diana sonó mas irritada,

-¿Cómo era lo que lo rapto?- el marciano la cuestión,

-bueno, era más como una sombra, bastante escurridiza- Billy se quedo pensativo,

-lo mejor es que vengas al centro Diana, yo y Marvin intentamos localizar la ubicación de todos los agentes desaparecidos o más bien secuestrados, puede que todo tenga conexión-

-gracias Billy-

-tranquila, encontraremos a Martin- ella cerro la comunicación,

Diana entro a la oficina de MOM, ahí estaba Marvin y Billy, ellos revisaban la computadora de la gerente,

-bien has llegado, ¿es verdad que se llevaron a Martin?- la castaña asintió,

-dime Marvin, ¿han encontrado algo que nos ayude a encontrar a todos?-

-posiblemente Diana, pero debes abrir un poco la mente- Marvin la miro serio,

-¿Qué tienes?- ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar,

-aquel perro enorme que nos ataco en Japón, es conocido como Dantelanth, uno de los guardianes del inframundo, antes en la antigüedad este ser quiso apoderarse de un antiguo templo, conocido como el templo de la fortaleza, este era cuidado y protegido por una sacerdotisa llamada Eneida, al enfrentarse a Dantelanth ella recibió graves heridas, lo seño cerca del templo por muchos siglos, - Marvin cayó un poco,

-¿bien y que tiene que ver con todo esto?-

-este es el retrato antiguo de la sacerdotisa- Marvin le mostro la imagen, Diana quedo perpleja,

-esa se parece demasiado a...- Marvin se paró de la silla,

-tu hermano, el es la reencarnación de esta mujer- esas palabras hicieron unisonó en la mente de Diana,

-pero ese can está encerrado, ¿qué quieren esas sombras de mi hermano?

-no de tu hermano, de su alma,- atrás de ella surgió Mei, venia acompañada de una mujer vestida de blanco, con un perro igual de blanco a su lado,

- las sombras que surgieron, son de un antiguo ejército, que la sacerdotisa del templo de la fortaleza, avía derrotado después de que tanto su padre y hermano murieran, por esa razón ella se convirtió en la sacerdotisa y oráculo del lugar, el general del ejército se llamaba Mortu, un hombre que enamoro a Eneida y después la traiciono, ella al ver lo que su prometido asía, fue conmigo y le di el poder para que ella liberara al mundo de un cruel destino-

-Mei, ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Diana,

-ella es mi maestra, es una Shinigami,- Mei cerró los ojos,

-un dios de la muerte de la mitología Japonesa,- susurro Marvin,

-Mortu necesita, dos almas, la Eneida y la de Keia- Soraya se sentó en una silla,

-¿Quién es Keia?- pregunto Billy,

-como dije, era el hermano mayor de Eneida, murió a manos de Mortu, pero necesita sus dos almas para abrir el portal y traer nuevamente el caos y destrucción, el no planea dejar nada vivo en ningún rincón de la tierra, - todos callaban,

-pero llegamos tarde, Mortu tiene a tu hermano y a la chica que es la reencarnación de Keia,- Mei lucia seria, y vestía su traje regional con la que la conocieron ase semanas,

-¿Mei, tu ya sabias lo de Martin?- le pregunto triste Diana,

-estuve vigilando a Martin por meses, no creía que Mortu liberaría a Dantelanth solo para que le mostrara en donde estaba, fue muy listo,- Mei apretó sus puños,

-eso ya no importa, debemos darnos prisa,-


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Espero que esta historia les siga gustando, en si el tiempo se me ha reducido, eso de trabajar en la noche no deja nada bueno, mas cuando te da un gripon y duermes casi todo el día, en fin disfruten el capitulo.

(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+

Al cruzar la enorme puerta, un extenso camino de piedra llevaba a un pequeño estanque, en el avía un par de peses coey, Mortu lanzo los collares al estanque, y una luz lo ilumino asiendo que dos figuras humanas aparecieran, una mujer alta de tes blanca y cabello rubio muy largo, y ojos cafés, un hombre moreno de cabello rojo y ojos cafés, pero parecían estar completamente inertes, ambos vestían ropas de samuráis,

-bien abrid el portal- dijo el hombre dando mas una orden, los dos salieron del lago y tomaron de su costado unas katanas, los dos se colocaron a cada lado del estanque y insertaron las katanas en los costados de este, automáticamente salió del agua un vórtice obscuro,

-esperar aquí y cuidar la entrada, no dejen que nadie entre- dijo Mortu, los dos chicos asintieron,

MOM trataba de liberarse de sus cadenas, no quería perder más agentes, cuando por fin logro liberarse dio una pequeña sonrisa, no por nada era la gerente del centro, corrió hasta donde los dos chicos estaban,

-Martin despierta- lo movió un poco pero no respondía, estaba en un letargo,

-lo que me faltaba, - ella prendió su reloj ultra u, y saco el índice de leyendas,

"Mortu, un antiguo Samurái que llego al templo de la sabiduría pidiendo ayuda para salvar a su pueblo, pero al pasar el tiempo se enamoro de Eneida, quien le correspondió pero el hombre fue corrompido por el deseo del poder y traiciono ha Eneida y a todo su pueblo, Eneida consulto a una antigua Shinigami que le dio el poder para desterrar a Mortu a al mundo de las tinieblas, pero este juro vengarse,"

-cuando será que estos sujetos no quieran efectuar venganza,- MOM apago el leyedex y miro asía donde su equipo estaba encerrado,

Soraya tenía en su mano un reloj muy antiguo, lo veía imparablemente mientras el barco en el que iban avanzaba por el mar,

-¿entonces como era Eneida? Bueno claro, mi hermano- Diana se acerco a Soraya, ella sonrió,

-puede decirse que tenía un parecido a ti, -

-a que se refiere-

- era bastante decidida, y muy humanitaria, pero la muerte de su padre le hiso cambiar mucho, y termino siendo solitaria después de lo Mortu, ella no dejo que nadie más que la servidumbre entrara al templo, - Soraya miro al mar,

-esa chica cargo con muchos penas, cuando murió creí que lo mejor era darle una vida más feliz-

-por eso la liberaste, bueno su alma-

- ella demostró ser más fuerte que nadie, una simple humana, que cargo con un gran peso que no le correspondía, además nuestro trato constante por el pacto nos volvió muy amigas, deje su alma libre pero fue su orgullo lo que ocasiono sus constantes reencarnaciones, cundo tu hermano nació, me di cuenta que su alma por fin avía aprendido la lección, -

-dime que mi hermano va salir de esta-

-me parece extraño que todavía le llames hermano, cuando es evidente que hay más entre los dos que solo una hermandad,-

-bueno, eso es algo complicado-

-no, no le es, el destino eligió que la Luna fuera su acompañante siempre, como el sol y la luna ambos bailan al compas del un bello atardecer, - Soraya no dejaba de mirar al mar,

- espera tú nos uniste, -

-puede ser o no, Eneida siempre necesito alguien que la detuviera en sus ideas más locas, alguien que sin importar lo que sintiera deseara mas su bienestar,- dijo Soraya,

-bale, lo tomare como un cumplido-

- estamos llegando- le aviso Billy, eso puso de nuevo el ambiente tenso,

-bien, saben que hacer, - dijo Marvin el cual avía tomado el mando de la operación,

Dentro de la cueva, MOM avía liberado a su equipo,

-bien saquen a los heridos de aquí, - dijo MOM,

-pero jefa, no podemos dejarla sola-

-es una orden, - el quipo avía desatado a Martin y ha Sofía de las sillas y estaban recostados en el suelo,

En cuanto vio a sus agentes partir MOM se propuso seguir a Mortu, ella cruzo la puerta de madera, y camino lentamente por el pasillo de piedra, noto al final de camino como dos figuras cuidaban un extraño portal, ella reconoció a una de los dos,

-Martin, o mejor dicho Eneida- ella se acerco lo mas que pudo, Eneida se dio cuenta de su presencia, y fue contra ella, MOM dio un salto ante el golpe fuerte de la chica,

-Eneida, tienes que escucharme,- le dijo MOM pero ella no parecía reaccionar, MOM seguía esquivando los ataques, Kenia se paro enfrente del portal, Mortu volvió a atravesar de regreso y traía una cadena consigo que parecía atar a una bestia del otro lado,

-no puedes detenerme, liderata- le dijo Mortu al ver como peleaba contra Eneida,

- eso lo veros, ser infernal, are que dejes a mi agente tranquilo- MOM dio una maroma y golpeo a Eneida algo fuerte, dejándola inconsciente,

-bien quien sigue- MOM camino asía Keia,

No muy lejos de ahí los agentes llevaba a Martin y a Eneida lo mas lejos de ese lugar, la cueva parecía ser cavernas subterráneas, no muy lejos del mar, pero eran muy revoltosas,

-esperen he escuchado algo, escóndanse- dijo uno de los agentes, al pasar un segundo uno se armo de valor y salió a enfrentar lo que estaba fuera,

-aaaaaaaa- iba a golpear a Diana pero se detuvo,

-Agente Lonbard- dijo sorprendido,

-son los agentes desaparecidos- Marvin se apresuro a decir,

-Agente Marvin, que gusto verlos- Diana noto que cargaban a su hermano,

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- corrió a su lado,

-no lo sabemos, estábamos inconscientes, pero MOM nos dijo que saliéramos de aquí- otro agente acomodo a Sofía en el suelo, y otro lo hiso con Martin, Soraya se acerco a revisarlos,

-¿Dónde está MOM?- Marvin se acerco a los agentes,

-ella fue asía una puerta, que parecía de madera, el tipo que no capturo, entro por ahí-

-Mortu- señalo Mei,

-sí, y parece tener todo listo, si la obscuridad se traga las almas de Eneida y Keia, todo estará perdido,- Diana se acerco a su hermano,

-no tiene pulso- casi se ponía a llorar,

-tranquila, si recuperamos su alma volverá a la normalidad- le dijo Mei,

-Marvin, cual es el plan- le pregunto Billy a él rubio,

-temo que por ahora, tendremos que improvisar, Billy, esto se sale de nuestras manos- Marvin miro a su compañero, no estudia lo que estaba pasando, pero no permitiría que siguiera.

(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)(*)+(*)+(*)+(*)+


End file.
